The Great Alternate Universe Veggie Swap
by Asabeth-Blue
Summary: In the time when the Z-fighters are readying themselves for the Androids Vegeta swaps places with... himself?
1. When two counterparts....

A/N: This is set just after Trunks is born. Everyone is bust training to fight the Androids. There are a few surprises to this I thought were fun to make. Enjoy!

**The Great Alternate Universe, Veggie Swap!**

{Chapter I: When two counterparts become synchronized...)

The sun shone down on a great valley, a small stream running through it. A shadow slowly glides over the stream, over the grass and trees. Up in the sky a certain Saiyan Prince flew, a snarl on his face, his eyes glancing over his shoulder.

He wore his normal outfit of black Saiyan-jin armour. He turned to glare behind him as Goku caught up on flying nimbus. He grinned idiotically at Vegeta as he flew along beside him.

"What do you want Kakkarot?" Vegeta growled. Goku shrugged and continued to grin. This only maddened Vegeta more. "What is it?!"

"Vegeta, why don't you ride on flying nimbus with me!" Goku said happily, the goofy idea having popped into his head. Vegeta groaned and shook his head stubbornly.

"No Bakarot. I do not want to ride on flying nimbus with you."

"Oh come on. It's faster! And Bulma says she'll have your hide if you're late again!" It was true; he had been coming back to Capsule corp. at late hours for the past week. He'd managed to find a secluded spot just past the valley they were flying over, which he had been training in.

"No!"

"Come on!" Vegeta glared at Goku longer before sighing and giving in. Knowing that flying nimbus only let the pure of heart ride it, he gripped tightly on Goku's shoulders.

"Wha!" He yelped as flying nimbus jolted forward. Hearing Goku's laughter he cried: "Kakkarot! That is not funny!"

~*~*~*~

Somewhere in an Alternate Universe, Another version of Vegeta is flying over the same valley. He is wearing the same armour and keeps looking over his shoulder at this dimensions version of Goku, on the flying nimbus.

Unlike the 'real' Vegeta, this Vegeta has short hair; his willow's peak has been cut down to a multitude of short spikes, showing off his original hairstyle.

Goku flies up and grins at him.

"Hey Voltz! (Which was the nickname given to him because of the new haircut) Wanna ride with me?" Vegeta gave a half-hearted grin and shook his head.

"No thanks. I can fly faster than that cloud any day!" Goku tugged at his shoulder.

"Aww come on Niisan! Flying Nimbus is faster than you, and you know it."

"No!"

"Come on!" Vegeta glared at Goku before rolling his eyes and sighing. He flew up behind Goku and gripped onto his shoulders, having ridden on flying nimbus a long time ago.

"Wha!" He yelped as the yellow cloud jolted foreword. Hearing Goku's laughter he cried: "Kakkarot! (He only ever called Goku this when he was mad.) That is not funny!"

Along the way Vegeta smirks and shakes his head.

"Of course, this is much faster. Not!" Goku laughs at the comment, knowing fully well that Vegeta is enjoying the ride.

In both dimensions the counterparts of these two seem in perfect sync (Vegeta anyway) up until…

Bulma watched, Trunks in her arms, as Goku, on flying nimbus, with Vegeta holding onto his shoulders behind him, came down and swept near the ground. Vegeta let go of Goku's shoulders and the two jumped from flying nimbus. The both turned to wave and thank the cloud as it flew away.

Goku wrapped his arm around his half-brother and rubbed his knuckles over his short hair.

"Ack! Hey!" Vegeta squirmed as he and Goku walked up to Bulma, who laughed at them.

"Okay Goku, I'd like my husband back now." She said. Goku let go of Vegeta who grinned and hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Ja Mata, Ototo!" He said. Goku winked at him.

"Bye guys!" He then used instant transmission to get home. Vegeta hugged his wife and gently tickled his son, who laughed happily at his fathers touch.

"As for you!" Bulma said, grabbing his shoulder. Vegeta looked up, a fake frightened, deer-in-the-headlights look covering his face. Bulma laughed. "Don't give me that look, you're late!" Vegeta raised and eyebrow and pierced his lips.

"Late as in no-dinner-tonight late, or late as in…" Before he could finish Bulma had wrapped her hand behind his head and pulled him forward, kissing him tenderly.

"Late as in you-were-lucky-you-got-some late." She whispered, as they broke apart. Vegeta grinned and shrugged.

"Well you still didn't have to sent my brother after me!"

"I didn't, Chichi did." The two walked inside, Trunks laughing happily.

~*~*~*~

Vegeta let go of Goku's shoulders and landed hard on the ground. He turned to glare at Bulma who was laughing at the fact that he had actually let Goku take him on flying nimbus. Goku was busy waving after flying nimbus, thanking it, before turning to wave at Bulma.

Vegeta stood up and stomped towards Capsule corp.

Bulma was too busy laughing to notice he was late. So she let him get away with it. Goku came up to her and waved at Trunks who was in her arms.

"Hi Trunks!" She stopped laughing and stared at him.

"How did you know his name?" Goku quickly looked away and scratched the back of his neck to cover his embarrassment.

"Uuhh, Vegeta told me."

"Oh. Okay." She then turned to go inside.

"Bye, Goku."

"See you." He then used Instant Transmission to get home.

That night the sync between both versions of Vegeta grew stronger. Until it was hard to tell them apart…

Bulma lay on the bed, doing a crossword in a magazine. She looked up as Vegeta came in and sat down on the opposite side, taking off his armour.

"What's nine letter word for someone in a state of shock?" She asked. Mainly teasing him. Vegeta turned to glare at her, before seeming to concentrate.

"Delirious." He said before he pulled off the last of the armour and went into the bathroom to have a shower. Bulma raised an eyebrow at him and wrote down the answer, shaking her head.

~*~*~*~

Vegeta pulled the covers over himself, looking blankly at his alarm clock. It was set to go off at 7:30 so Bulma could get up to make breakfast while he, sometimes, had a shower.

"Night Veggie-Chan." He heard her say. Rolling onto his side he murmured:

"Oyasumi nasai." And went to sleep.

The next morning Vegeta was woken by the sounds of a loud guitar and someone screaming.

He felt Bulma snuggle deeper under the covers behind him as he raised his hand… balled it into a fist and smashed the radio which bleated its last words:

"…Is dead! Long live the king! I am the…"

"Kuso machine!" He grumbled. He heard Bulma giggle behind him. She sat up and frowned.

"Now Veggie-Chan! You didn't need to break it! Wasn't that your favourite band? Megadeath?" Vegeta grunted, ignoring his wife's ramblings. _'What is she talking about?'_

"Oh well. Time to get up!" Bulma said happily. "Bring Trunks down with you, okay Koi?" She left the room into the hall. Not looking back to see Vegeta sitting up in bed gaping after her.

"Did she just call me 'Love'?"

~*~*~*~

Vegeta woke up to the silence of the room. He raised a sleepy head and looked at the blurred numbers on the alarm beside his bed.

"Huh? 8:00?" He sat up and scratched the back of his neck, almost exactly imitating Goku. He lifted the alarm and turned the radio on.

"…You got mud on your face, you big disgrace, kicking your can all over the place!" Vegeta shrugged and turned it off.

"Vegeta? Is that you?"

"Hai."

"Good. Breakfast will be ready in a bit." Vegeta made a face.

"Huh?" He got up and walked to the closet, ignoring the armour laid out on the floor where he'd thrown it last night. He pulled some clothes out of the closet. Coughing as some dust came with it. "Nande Kuso?! I just wore this two day's ago!" He looked at the jacket and slacks in his hands. With a shrug he pulled them on and looked all around until he found his brown shoes. "Jeeze! Was I drunk when I rearranged my things yesterday?" He grumbled as he picked up the Saiyan-jin armour and put it in the bathroom so Bulma could wash it.

He then went to Trunks' cot. His son gurgled up at him. With a smile Vegeta lifted Trunks into his arms and bounced him gently, causing him to laugh.

"Vegeta! You'd better not be doing what I think your doing!" Bulma practically screamed from downstairs. Vegeta winced and looked at the door in confusion.

"Huh. Someone got out the wrong side of the bed today." His son giggled and gave another gargle. "Lets go see your Kaasan!" He carried Trunks out and to the kitchen.

~*~*~*~

Vegeta got out of bed, irritated by the fact that the machine beside his bed had made a ruckus at 7:30 in the morning. He pulled on the armour from yesterday and stomped past his son's cot, where Trunks was fast asleep.

_'Funny._' He thought as he passed a picture he didn't recognize. In it were himself, Goku and Piccolo. All were wearing civilian clothing, and grinning at the camera, they also looked a lot younger.

Vegeta shook his head. _'Where did this picture come from?'_

He ran his hand over his head, expecting it to run through long hair, instead he sound himself running it over a short haircut.

"What?!" He rubbed both hands over his head, shocked and confused. "Nande Kuso!?" He quickly put his shaking hands by his sides and tried to calm down. He ended up balling them into fists and gritting his teeth, a horrific scowl covering his features.__

~*~*~*~

Bulma looked up as her Husband came in, she had a warm smile on her face, ready to go up and get Trunks. But just then, her eyes bugged out, her jaw dropped and a frightened squeak came from her throat. Vegeta stood in the doorway with Trunks in his arms. He wore the clothes she'd bought for him last week. A hooded jacket, which was Tan with light red shoulders and hood, a pair of grey slacks with a black cord rope for a belt and brown shoes.

Vegeta had a kind smile on his face, which instantly turned to confusion as Bulma squeaked.

"What? What's wrong?" He turned and gave a confused look behind him where a blank wall stared back. He turned again to look at Bulma. "Bulma-Chan? Are you alright?" He stepped forward and put Trunks in his high chair, smiling at the laughs his son gave. He looked up again, a worried expression on his face, noticing his wife hadn't moved. "Bulma?"

Bulma stepped away from the counter and came over to him, putting her hand over his forehead.

"Vegeta, are you alright?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine. Are you sure its not you?" Taking this as another of his sarcastic remarks Bulma put her fists on her waist and glared at him.

"I'm fine Vegeta! Its you who's sick." Startled Vegeta backed up, waving his hands in front of him for protection.

"Whoa! Calm down, Koi! I was just asking." Bulma's jaw dropped again. _'Did Vegeta just call me… 'Love'?'_ "Bulma?"

"Don't move!" She said, hurrying away to find her father.

"Huh?" Vegeta yelped as she ran passed. He raised his eyebrow again before sitting next to his son, who laughed and waved a hand at the bottled baby food on the counter. "Well at least someone still likes me." Vegeta grinned as he stood to feed Trunks.

~*~*~*~

Vegeta stomped down the stairs and sat at the kitchen table in a huff.

"Morning Veggie-Chan!" Bulma piped up from the stove. Vegeta gave a low growl.

"I told you not to call me that, Baka Onna!"

"Soo? I don't remember that." She said, ignoring the remark. Vegeta looked at her in confusion, before scowling again.

"And what did you do to my hair, Onna?!" Bulma peered over her shoulder, only to see Vegeta with a terrifying scowl on his face, wearing the Saiyan armour her father had made, pointing at, what she saw as, his normal hairstyle.

"Nothing Veggie-Chan. Honey, is something the matter? Did you stand on one of Trunks' toys on the way down? And why have you got that armour on again?" Vegeta's jaw dropped.

"Bakana Onna! What are you talking about?!" Bulma flinched at his tone.

"Where is Trunks, Vegeta?"

"How should I know where that brat is?" Bulma's jaw dropped and she stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Wh… what?!"  She slowly made her way around the table and placed her hand on his forehead. Vegeta snapped at her, waving a fist in her direction as he pushed her arm away roughly.

"What are you doing!?" Bulma slunk back.

"Are… are you ill, my love?" Vegeta gaped at her again.

"No! But you obviously are! I'm going to the gravity room." Bulma's mood cleared slightly.

"Otousan says not to set the levels above 1000, he's underneath it fixing that hole you and Piccolo made yesterday." Vegeta stopped, halfway to the door.

"Me and the Namek? Over 1000?" He slowly turned to stare at Bulma, but she had her back to him, heading upstairs. "Your Baka Otousan said it wouldn't go above 500 yesterday!" Bulma stopped halfway up the stairs and slowly turned to stared down at her husband, lack-jawed.

"M… my 'Baka Otousan'?"

"What are you deaf now?!" Giving up Vegeta left. Bulma stared after him in shock before hurrying up to the phone in her son's room.

"Chichi? This is Bulma."

"Hi Bulma. Daijobu ka? You sound… scared."

"I… I don't know. Put one of Veggie's brothers on, please."

"Daijobu. Hold on a sec… Goku! Bulma wants to talk to you!" In the background you can hear the sound of Goku's voice, strained because Piccolo had him in a headlock. Goku was wearing his normal Gi outfit. Piccolo was wearing a dark blue jacket, which had an aqua hood and stripes coming down from the shoulders. With this he wore his normal dark purple slacks and brown shoes.

"What for?"

"Its about Vegeta." Bulma said, sounding even more frantic. Chichi's eyes widened at this.

"What's that about Vegeta?" Piccolo, with his amazing sense of hearing, asked. Goku's eyes widened, he flipped his half-brother off and hurried to the phone. "Hey!" Piccolo yelped.

"Bulma? What about Niisan?! Is something wrong?" Goku gasped.

"Goku… I don't know. He… He's never been like this before. I don't know what to do!" By this time Piccolo had come up behind Goku and pressed the speaker button on the phone so they could all hear. Gohan was looking up from his breakfast in confusion at his aunt's terror. Piccolo and Chichi were exchanging looks while Goku stared at the speakers in disbelief. "He came down to breakfast today, and was wearing that Saiyan armour, you know, the one Otousan made?" Grunts of knowing came from the group. "Well he asked if I'd done something to his hair, which looked like it always does. And when I asked were Trunks was… He said 'How should I know where that Brat is?'" Gasps and Gohan coughing on his orange juice were heard. Bulma sobbing on the other end was heard.

"Bulma? What else happened?" Chichi asked, trying to get a handle on the situation.

"He… He said I was the one who was ill, after I tried to feel his forehead… He hit my hand out of the way. Then he went to the Gravity room. Calling Otousan a Baka because he said the gravity level couldn't go above 500, and… Goku, he was yelling! He ever yells!" Her last sentences had come out in a river, her voice cracked at the ending words and the sound of her sobbing grew. Piccolo stepped forward.

"Bulma. We'll come over and talk to him. Don't worry, okay?" Bulma sniffed.

"O… okay." They hung up. Piccolo and Goku quickly left for the door.

"I wanna…" Gohan started.

"No, Gohan! Vegeta's in a bad mood and I don't think you should go!" His mother said.

"Listen to your Kaasan." Piccolo told him.

"Say hi to Itoko-Trunks for me, okay Jiisan?" Gohan said to the tall Namek, who smiled, winked and gave him the thumbs up before flying after Goku. (Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta are half-brothers, how could they _not_ know about Trunks?)

~*~*~*~

Vegeta held his hands up in front of him and laughed as Trunks threw around the baby food. Bulma and Dr. Briefs came in and gaped as Vegeta quickly put his hand on Trunks' smaller hands, stopping his chaos.

"Gomen. He wasn't hungry after all." The sheepish grin he gave them caused them both to just stare in horror and wonder as he quickly moved the bottle away from Trunks and lifted him up to clean him off.

"V… Vegeta, what are you doing?" Bulma finally asked. He gave her another confused look.

"Well, I was feeding Trunks, but now I'm going to go clean him up." He then walked past them, saying:

"Ohayo Otousan. Nee Kitty!" To Dr. Briefs and his little black cat before walking up the stairs.

"Did he hit his head on anything this morning?" Dr. Briefs asked his daughter after coming out of his trance. Bulma stared after her husband in absolute horror, and wonder.

"I have no idea, Otousan."

~*~*~*~

Piccolo and Goku landed outside Capsule Corporation. They were about to go inside when they hear a crash from the Gravity room. Walking over and peering in the saw Vegeta attacking some of the robots with a Ki blast, Normal training. Piccolo quickly grabbed Goku's shirt and tugged him back as he was starting towards the house.

"Goku!" He hissed. "Why is Vegeta training in 660 gravity?" Goku's eyes widened and he peered in. Vegeta looked like he was straining. Goku and Piccolo exchanged glances before hurrying around to the entrance. Just then Bulma came out with Trunks in her arms. She had tears in her eyes and a worried expression on her face. Piccolo quickly caught her as she fell forward, her body shaking with sobs.

"Bulma-san! Are you alright?" He cried, catching Goku's attention. Bulma shook her head and allowed Piccolo to help her stand again. Trunk was looking from his mother to his half-uncle in confusion.

"I don't know what's wrong with him." She cried, tears falling from her eyes. Goku quickly hugged her comfortingly.

"Its okay Bulma! We'll talk to him." Piccolo nodded his agreement.

Vegeta avoided another blast as it crashed inches from his foot. He scowled at the machine, which flashed the level of gravity. _'Why does it keep raising 5 levels every minute?' _He glared again at the 'bots as they flew around him. _'At least that Baka's sped up the simulation.'_

He was about to start again when he heard someone knocking on the entrance.

"Vegeta?" It was Piccolo's voice. Vegeta scowled in the direction the voice came from.

"What do you want?"

"We want to talk to you."

"We?" Vegeta laughed, remembering when Piccolo had fused with Naio and that he and Kami were supposedly 'one'. "Finally admitting it are you?"

Piccolo made a face and stared at the Gravity room door. He turned to look at Goku and Bulma.

"What is he talking about?" They both shrugged.

"Search me." Goku said. Then… "Vegeta come out here!"

"No, Kakkarot, I will not!" Goku gaped at the doorway.

"What did I do?"

"Made him ride flying nimbus yesterday?" Bulma tried.

"But that's no excuse." Piccolo pointed out.

"Yeah, plus he liked it." Goku grumbled. Trunks yawned.

Inside Vegeta was getting irritated at being bothered and turned off the gravity machine as the screen flashed the level as 675. The others outside looked to the entrance, hoping Vegeta was going to come out. Instead he opened the door and stood there, arms folded, scowling at them so meanly Trunks looked about ready to burst into tears.

"Niisan?" Goku asked, gaping up at him. This caught Vegeta off guard.

"What the? Kakkarot, you Baka! I'm not your brother!" Goku jumped at Vegeta's tone. It was then Vegeta noticed something. Piccolo's and Goku's Ki's were higher than normal, way higher. To get that high they'd have to have trained longer than they had already. They were a lot higher than he was now, and Piccolo's Ki seemed strangely close to Goku's.

Vegeta stood in the doorway into the Gravity room, paralysed with shock. He then noticed the clothes Piccolo was wearing. "Going for another driving lesson, Namek?" Piccolo gaped up at him.

"Uh, no. I don't need it." Piccolo said, also caught off guard. (In this dimension he got his licence, Goku didn't.) He turned to Goku, putting his hand beside his mouth. "Why does he keep pointing out I'm a Namek?" Goku shrugged at his half-brothers whisper.

"What are you two whispering about?" Vegeta growled at them. Then, deciding he had better things to do, he walked back into the Gravity room.

"Any reason you only trained for 35 minutes on low gravity, Vegeta, m'boy?" Came Dr. Briefs voice from under the Gravity machine. Piccolo bent down and helped him out from under it.

"Hi Kitty!" Piccolo said rubbing the black animal under its chin. Dr. Briefs turned to look up at Vegeta who had turned back and was staring at him now. He hadn't expected Piccolo to act so close to any of them, especially Dr. Briefs who was now acting as if Piccolo helping him out was a daily event. And the fact that Piccolo had greeted the cat was also shocking.

"What is going on here!" He suddenly cried, louder than he had yelled at Bulma that morning. Bulma flinched and stepped closer to Goku, whose eyes were wide with horror. Piccolo's jaw had dropped along with Dr. Briefs and the small cat had dived behind Dr. Briefs shoulder.

~*~*~*~

Vegeta walked to the bathroom, passing by a mirror in the hall. He stopped, backed up and looked in the mirror again. Realising the difference in the reflection he gave a grin.

"Suzushii! My hair grew back!" Bulma came up to see him grinning at his reflection.

"Vegeta?" He turned and smiled.

"Oh, hi Bulma. Look, my hair grew back!" He pointed at the Willow's peak, which he hadn't seen in about two decades. Bulma gave him a worried look.

"Grew back? What are you talking about? It looks the same way it did last night, and the day before last." Vegeta dropped the smile and seemed surprised.

"Oh." He looked at his reflection in confusion. He then shrugged and headed to the bathroom, Bulma following close behind, a baffled, yet worried expression on her face.

To Be Continued… 

A/N: Whatta ya think so far? Neat? Suck's big time? Go ahead and flame, I laugh in your face, take it as a complement and write another chapter anyway! :)

(Don't hurt me because of the Japanese; I'm having fun with it! Translations of Japanese in last Chapter.)

_~A_B_


	2. Another Dimension?!

**The Great Alternate Universe, Veggie Swap!**

{Chapter II: Another Dimension?!}

Dr. Briefs sat at his computer trying to figure out what was wrong with Vegeta. He was acting… nicer, and less… Saiyan-jin-like.

He wasn't at all surprised when Vegeta and Bulma came in after cleaning up Trunks and putting him in his room.

Vegeta was wearing a dove-grey T-shirt with a red collar, and another pair of darker grey slacks.

Vegeta gave a grin as he walked with Bulma up to him.

Dr. Briefs stood and looked Vegeta over. Vegeta gave him a confused look and turned his head to follow him. Dr. Briefs raised his hand to push his head back, thought better of it and waved at him to stop moving. Vegeta, surprisingly, did as he was told. Bulma and Dr. Briefs gaped at him in utter bewilderment.

"Vegeta, could you sit in that chair over there, Onegai." Dr. Briefs pointed to a wooden chair, which looked very much like an electrocuting chair from a prison. Vegeta shrugged and nodded.

"Sure Otousan." He said before doing so. Bulma stepped away from him as he walked past, as if he were about to explode or something.

Getting over another wave of shock, Dr. Briefs hooked up the headgear, attached to the seat, to Vegeta's head. He then went to his computer and set up to scan Vegeta's brain. (It's a cat scan! ::Dr. Briefs' cat looks at Vegeta:: Heh, Heh!)

After a few minutes Vegeta's brain was scanned onto the screen. Looking over her father's shoulder Bulma pointed out a file, which had a scan of Vegeta's brain from a few months ago.

Comparing them they were both startled.

They were both different in some areas. Like memory and the part of the mind, which control's the Ki of the body. According to the computer Vegeta's Ki was way above what it was a few month's ago. Although Dr. Briefs was about to dismiss it because of his training, he noticed that in the memory of both minds, the same Ki had been growing quickly over the year, and was much higher the year before in the memory of this Vegeta, than it was a few months ago in the memory of the Vegeta they knew.

"I've devised it to one solution." Dr. Briefs said after a while.

"Solution? Is something wrong?" Vegeta piped up from where he'd been sitting patiently in the seat. Bulma was looking at him with an expression even she couldn't interpret.

"What is it?" She asked her father, who turned to Vegeta and gave a sigh.

"This isn't Vegeta."

"What are you talking about, Otousan?" Vegeta and Bulma said at the same time. Bulma turned to stare at Vegeta, who was now grinning playfully at the unison between them. Noticing her stare he quickly looked away.

"Your from another Dimension my friend." Dr. Briefs said to Vegeta, whose head snapped up to stare at him, mouth gaped in shocked.

"An Alternate Universe?! How?" Bulma walked over to him and helped get the headgear off.

"I don't know m'boy. All I know is, you aren't from around here. And this proves it." He pointed to the screen, which showed his mind and the mind of the Vegeta from their dimension. Vegeta came over and politely looked over the screen. He pointed to the one, which was their Vegeta's.

"Funny, I've never seen a mind like that before, who's is it?" Bulma and Dr. Briefs stared at him.

"Th… That's yours, from two months ago. In this dimension." Vegeta stared at Bulma.

"Your kidding right?" They shook their heads. Vegeta looked all around as if Goku or one of his other friends was going to jump out and yell 'Surprise'. Never keeping track of the days, Vegeta wouldn't be all that surprised if it were 'April fools!' or 'Hollow's eve scare!' (Played all day on Halloween until everyone goes trick or treating, then it turns to Halloween mayhem with TP and all!) "Ototo? Guys? This isn't funny!" Bulma stared at him.

"Vegeta, you don't have a younger brother." Vegeta stared at her.

"Now I know I'm in another Dimension." He mumbled.

~*~*~*~

Trying to calm Vegeta down, Bulma and Goku took him into the house and made him sit down in the kitchen. Bulma put Trunks in his high chair and started to feed him.

Piccolo was standing behind Vegeta with a worried expression on his face, while Goku and Dr. Briefs, the same expressions on their faces, stood in front of him.

"Vegeta, what is your last memory? Like, say, from yesterday." Dr. Briefs said calmly. Vegeta scowled but played along.

"Bakarot made me ride on flying nimbus with him, when I was already halfway back here." Goku looked up at Dr. Briefs and shrugged.

"He's right there. It can't be amnesia."

"And what happened next?" Vegeta gave a low growl.

"I… fell off and came inside." Goku and Bulma gaped at him.

Piccolo, noticing the gapes, lowered his head to look Vegeta in the eye.

"Is that all?" Vegeta swung a fist at Piccolo who jumped out of the way, horror written on his face.

"Zakkenayo Namek! Of course that's all!" Goku looked into Vegeta's eyes, his filled with hurt.

"Why are you acting like this Niisan?"

"I told you Bakarot, I am not your Niisan!"

"What did you get for being late?" Bulma asked, hoping to stop Vegeta strangling his half-brother. Vegeta gave her a confused look.

"Nothing. You were too busy laughing, Onna!" She raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"No. Your not Vegeta are you? At least, not the one we know."

"What are you talking about?!" Suddenly catching on, Dr. Briefs said:

"Of course! Your from another dimension, aren't you?"

"Nani?!" Vegeta declared. "How should I know?" Bulma suddenly got up and hurried to her workshop, followed by Piccolo and Dr. Briefs.

Trunks burst into tears after realising his mother hadn't finished feeding him.

"Okay Trunks, calm down." Goku said, handing him the small bottle of baby food, which he began eating happily.

"Chottomatte! How did you know my son's name?" Goku gave Vegeta a long hard look.

"What are you… oh, another dimension. Uh, you told me."

"When was this?"

"Uuhh… a couple of months ago, after he was born. Vegeta, we were in the same hospital when Trunks was born."

"We? Who's we?" Goku gave a sigh and started counting on his fingers.

"Me, Chichi, Gohan, Piccolo and you. We were all there waiting together."

"Well… In my dimension you weren't." He said gruffly. He ran his hand over his head again, glared at nothing and folded his arms.

"In your dimension… how long have you been on earth?" Goku asked, trying to start polite conversation, if only to stop Vegeta blowing his top.

"Only a few years. I came with Nabba. Why, how long have I been on earth in this dimension?" Goku was staring at him.

"You came with Nabba. You mean… to destroy earth?"

"Yes."

"Oh, gosh! In this dimension, you and I grew up together as brothers."

"What?!"

"My dad, Bardock, sent you here when you were about 6, you told me that he had had visions of Vegeta-sei exploding because of Freeza. Grandpa Gohan and me found you. We grew up together." He added the last part almost helplessly. Feeling completely lost at the fact that he was talking to someone who had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, yet was still his brother. Vegeta was gaping at him in absolute shock.

"That's… impossible."

"In your dimension, maybe." Goku said, adding a bit of his innocence giddiness to his words. Vegeta glared at him again. The bottle of baby food suddenly hit him on the side of his head and slowly slid down the side of his face. Vegeta turned his eyes to see his son laughing happily at the mess he'd made. "Oops." Goku said, fighting back a hoard of giggles, which threatened to escape him. Vegeta growled throatily.

Bulma opened the workshop, revealing her newest invention she and Gohan had tested out 2 years ago. It was an AUTS, Alternate Universe Transportation ship. She and him had ended up in a dimension where the earth was being attacked by mutated giant bugs. (Uuhh… no comment!)

Uncovering it she pulled up the files on Alternate universes she'd found she could access.

It showed that there had indeed been a 'move', which meant two people from different dimensions swapping places. A 'jump' was what she and Gohan had done, which had taken them specifically, to that dimension.

"Your right Otousan. This Vegeta is from another dimension, and our Vegeta is in his." She told her father, looking up at him and her half-brother-in-law, Piccolo

"If they're all as bad as he is, I don't want to know what Niisan's going through right now." Piccolo said his face filled with worry.

~*~*~*~

Vegeta sat with his head in his hands, trying to fight a raging headache which had quickly overtaken him the second it had sunk in it was no game that he was in an Alternate universe. He listened half-heartedly as Bulma and her father conversed over how to send him back.

_'If I can't get back… then what about Bulma, Piccolo and Goku? They must be worried sick! Unless my counterpart took over my body… but he doesn't sound like a very nice person. Poor Bulma-Chan!'_ While he worried over this Dr. Briefs spoke up.

"Until we can figure out the safest, quickest way to send him back, we'll all just have to calm down."

"That's easy for you to say." Bulma grumbled. Vegeta raised his head and looked at her, his chin resting in his hands.

"What's wrong? Don't you like me being here?" They turned to stare at him. He gave a weak grin, telling them he was kidding around.

"No. You're a… very nice person… Vegeta." Bulma looked at her father like she was going to kick herself. She'd just called her husband a nice person! Well okay, it wasn't her husband, not from this dimension anyway. But still…

Vegeta stood up and shrugged.

"You don't have to be freaked out, you know. I'm just Vegeta from another dimension, where I'm like, his total opposite." He gave another grin, which Bulma was certain he'd copied right off Goku. "I mean, I don't know about you but I'm used to all this talk about different dimensions and such."

"You are? How come?" Dr. Briefs asked. Vegeta seemed thoughtful for a bit.

"Well… where I come from Bulma invented an Alternate Universe Transportation Ship, an AUTS. See? And the AUTS can receive data about different dimensions and whoever travels from one dimension to another. Gohan helped her make it." He stopped when he saw the looks they were giving him.

"Same here." Bulma said. "Could you answer some questions for me, Vegeta?" She motioned for him to follow her. Vegeta shrugged and followed.

"Alright."

Up in the kitchen Bulma made Vegeta sit down. She then sat across from him.

"In your dimension, what name do you call Trunks?" Vegeta gave her a baffled look.

"Why?"

"Just answer them." Bulma said, keeping her voice as calm as she could.

"Okay. Well… I call him Trunks, or Musoko."

"So you don't call him Brat?" Vegeta stared at her wide-eyed. "Nani mo. Okay, what do you call Goku?" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Same thing everyone else calls him, Goku. I sometimes call him Ototo though." Bulma stared at him.

"Goku's your little brother?" Vegeta shrugged.

"In a way. We grew up together, like brothers. I came to earth when I was about 6. Goku's dad, Bardock, sent me because he said he had visions of a future where Freeza blows up Vegeta-sei. It came true though. We beat Freeza a while back."

"Yes I know." Bulma was shaking her head in disbelief.

"Piccolo grew up with us too." Her head snapped up, again.

"He's your brother too?!"

"Yes… Is something wrong?"

"In this dimension you came to earth with Nabba to destroy it. You call Goku Kakkarot. Bakarot when you're really mad." Vegeta looked at her.

"Actually I only call Goku Kakkarot when I'm mad at him. Or just to tease him." Vegeta smiled. Bulma seemed horror stricken.

"You knew Goku's Saiyan name? From when you were both kids?"

"Yeah, but we liked his name as Goku better." Bulma seemed dizzy. "Bulma? Are you okay?" She nodded, took a deep breath and continued.

"When you came here, to Earth, did you know all about the Saiyan-jinn's?" Vegeta seemed stumped before giving a half nod.

"Uh, yeah. I knew I was a Saiyan. I knew our tails were what made us transform under the full moon. I also knew when we fight our Ki's grow stronger." He seemed puzzled for a bit. "Oh, yeah. When Radditz came I never knew him. But he recognized me as the Prince of all Saiyan-jinn's." Bulma stared at him again.

"You didn't know you were a prince until Radditz came, and you didn't let it go to your head?" Vegeta stared back at her, surprised.

"What are you talking about? I've never let anything get to my head. And anyway, after fighting with Freeza, Goku and I are the last full Saiyan-jinn's left. So there's no point in me being a Prince, or even a King or whatever!" Bulma seemed both relieved and startled. "Please don't tell me my counterpart struts around carrying on about being the great Saiyan-jin No Ouji!" Bulma hid a smile and nodded. Vegeta hit his head with his hand. "Ii Kami!" Bulma laughed at his response and quickly hid her giggles in her hands. Vegeta looked up and grinned at her. "You actually let him?! Your nuttier than Goku!" They both started laughing at this.

Later Vegeta was wandering around Capsule corp. looking at the pictures on the walls and trying to find differences between this dimension and his own.

Bulma had told him about how he had come to Earth and joined up with the other Z fighters.

He had then told her a different story where he grew up to be a Z fighter with Goku, and, eventually, Piccolo.

She had finally let him look around, not really seeing any reason he couldn't. In his dimension this was his home, and in this dimension it wouldn't seem weird for Vegeta to just be walking around, except when he grinned just like Goku whenever he saw a picture of his brother, wife and friends. He noticed there weren't any photos of Piccolo, except for a photo, which was of Gohan's 10th birthday. Piccolo was in the background next to Goku. Surprisingly enough Vegeta hardly recognised him with the turban, shoulder pads and cape.

_'I know he likes to dress up sometimes for training, buts that's just nutty.' _Vegeta thought. _'Speaking of dressing up…'_ He walked outside, looking for Bulma now, to ask her a question. Instead he found Dr. Briefs half way underneath the Gravity machine. He bent down and peered underneath.

"Konnichiwa Otousan." He said. Dr. Briefs looked down in confusion before smiling.

"Oh hello Vegeta. Didn't see you there m'boy."

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing the Gravity machine you… I mean your counterpart keeps breaking." Vegeta made a face and shrugged.

"I could help you fix it if you want."

"That's quite alright, I can do it myself." Vegeta winced as he finished and sat down suddenly. Dr. Briefs came out from under the machine and gave him a baffled look. "Is something wrong?" Vegeta looked up and gave a grin.

"Uh, yeah. Could you not say the word 'Quite'?" Dr. Briefs raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Of course. How come?" Vegeta laughed and leaned back on the grass.

"Well if you saw and heard what I did when I was in a coma, you wouldn't ever want to hear the word 'quite' ever again, I grantee!" He seemed shocked now.

"You were in a coma?" Vegeta waved his hand and grinned again.

"Yeah, a couple-a days. It was just a little accident, no harm done."

"I see." He was about to lie down when Vegeta stopped him.

"In this dimension you said my Ki level was lower, right?"

"Yes."

"What gravity level is the machine's maximum?"

"Well now, thanks to Veg… I mean your counterparts persuasion I've managed to set it up to level 550." Vegeta's jaw dropped and he stared at Dr. Briefs in amazement.

"Yow, I didn't think he was that bad."

"Pardon?"

"Our machine can go up to a maximum of 3500." Dr. Briefs looked ready to fall over.

"3500?! That's insane! Who trains in that kind of gravity?" Vegeta waved his hands in front of him.

"Not me, we aren't even up to level 2000 yet!" Dr. Briefs seemed very interested now, indeed.

"And you know how to fix it for that kind of gravity?" Vegeta nodded solemnly. "Well let's get to work then!" Vegeta laughed at his enthusiasm, but played along by pumping his fist in the air.

~*~*~*~

As Bulma showed up in the kitchen, she found Goku wiping Trunks off with a damp cloth and Vegeta angrily wiping off some baby food from the side of his face. His eyes gave him away as being _very_ mad.

Bulma wished he would at least look at Trunks with the same love he and Goku had looked at everyone with since they were toddlers, but she knew that this wasn't her Vegeta, and he didn't look at anyone like that.

Piccolo came up behind her, seeing her expression he clasped and squeezed her hand reassuringly. She turned and smiled at him before going to help Goku with her son.

Vegeta looked up as she came in, followed by Piccolo.

"So?" Bulma flinched once again at his tone.

"Its settled your from another dimension, but…"

"But? But what?"

"We could set up the chamber to send you back, but your dimension would have to have the same machine for the job." Vegeta stared at her. She sighed and continued. "In this dimension I invented a machine called an Alternate Universe Transportation Ship, an AUTS. I also built an Alternate Universe Moving Chamber, or AUMC. Does any of this exist in your dimension?" Vegeta shrugged and grunted. "Oh dear."

"I have the coordinates!" Her fathers voice came from behind Piccolo, who turned around to see him hurrying to them.

"That's good, but I'm not so sure if this is going to work."

"It had better!" Vegeta snapped, causing Trunks to start crying and everyone to gape at him, again.

~*~*~*~

Yamcha flew down towards capsule corp. hoping not to find Vegeta waiting for him. He flew down beside the Gravity room and peered in. It was empty and silent.

_'Either Vegeta's out at training somewhere else or he's finally listening to Bulma and taking a rest.'_ Considering this options Yamcha decided it was safe to walk in and say 'Hi'. Of course he hadn't considered his options to include a 'Fun-loving' Vegeta from another dimension.

Walking around the Gravity machine he just about walked right into Vegeta, who was busy standing up, wiping oil off of his hands. Yamcha backed up a step, before giving Vegeta a confused look. He was wearing normal human clothing instead of the normal Saiyan-jin armour. Realising Bulma had finally gotten him to take a break, Yamcha got ready to run for it.

"Konnichiwa Yamcha!" Said Vegeta, smiling at him happily. Yamcha, thinking Vegeta was faking it, gave a forced smile himself.

"Uh, hi Vegeta. Uh… Whatcha doin'?" Wishing he hadn't said anything he kicked himself in the shin. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him, having seen the movement.

"Helping Otousan upgrade the Gravity machine. Why did you just kick yourself?" Yamcha gulped and took another step backwards.

"I, Uuhh, just remembered, I'm late for umm…"

"Aerobics class." Vegeta said, remembering that Yamcha normally took one around this time in his dimension.

"Yes, and… what?" Just about to fly off, Yamcha slowly turned to see Vegeta toss the rag he had been cleaning his hands on, into the toolbox.

"Your late for your aerobics class, aren't you?" Yamcha nodded, gulped and asked:

"How did you know? I never told anyone. Vegeta, have you been spying on me?" Vegeta, realising he'd made a mistake, took a step back himself.

"Uuhh, no. I Uuhh… I have to go!" He quickly turned and hurried into the house.

"What the?"

~*~*~*~

Vegeta spent the rest of the day in the Gravity room, after Dr. Briefs finished fixing it. He said something about having to train wether he was in another dimension or not.

"Well at least we know he has Vegeta's persistence." Dr. Briefs said conversationally. Bulma glared up from her magazine.

Piccolo was busy rocking Trunks, who was fast asleep. Goku was nowhere to be found. Piccolo raised a head to look at Bulma.

"Gohan says 'Hi' to you and Trunks, by the way." He said. Bulma smiled at him and nodded.

Dr. Briefs looked out the window, watching the light and sounds of war coming from the Gravity room.

"He really goes all out, doesn't he?" Hearing Piccolo chuckle he turned back and added: "Worse than our Vegeta. You'd think he'd gone Supersaiyan just to rip up the machine."

Bulma raised her head and looked out the window.

"Funny. His Ki level is much lower than our Vegeta's. Its like he isn't strong enough to reach Supersaiyan." The other two nodded at this.

"I don't like it." Piccolo said suddenly, gaining the attention of the two Briefs. "Niisan is in another Dimension where this Vegeta came from, right?" They nodded. "And as far as I can tell their two completely different people. And if what Goku tells me is true, he presumably hasn't a kind bone in his body."

"Well he and Vegeta didn't talk for that long, and anyway, how could Trunks exist in his dimension if he didn't have at least one kind sinew in his heart." Bulma pointed out.

Dr. Briefs nodded at this and turned to look out the window. He chuckled a bit.

"I remember when Vegeta and Goku were training once in 400 Gravity when they were Teenagers. I was only just experimenting with that kind of power at the time. The entire machine blew up!" He chuckled and shook his head. "It's a good thing Saiyan's don't get as badly hurt as Humans."

"Ahem!"

"Or Namek's." He gave an apologising look to Piccolo who winked at him. They all remembered that day. Vegeta and Goku were in bed for three weeks. The whole time they had joked around. (It was only meant to be two weeks but their laughing made it longer.)

"How about when all three of you went to the southern alps." Bulma said, nodding to Piccolo who tried not to look like he was going to burst out laughing.

"Two Saiyan-jin Popsicles and a hysterical green man! Goku made that into a song afterwards!" He laughed, causing the others to as well. Trunks woke up and started laughing with them. "Oops."

"Here, give him to me." Bulma said reaching over for Piccolo to give her, her son. Doing as he was told, Piccolo gave his wriggling half-nephew to his mother and turned to watch the gravity room with Dr. Briefs.

"Trust me, he has to come out sometime." Piccolo said. "He might be from another dimension, but he's still by brother. So I should know."

Outside the gravity room Goku was watching Vegeta train, rolling his eyes at the low gravity of 620, and wondering how come he seemed so determined to train so hard.

"Must be something to do with his dimension. Maybe he's mad at someone there. Freeza's already dead, so I wonder who it could be…"

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: I'm running out of ideas. Next chapter's mostly focusing on the 'real DBZ' dimension', okay? Fine, fine. R&R or whatever you peoples like doin' to pass the time. ; P

_~A_B_


	3. The Cemetery Organ

A/N: Character singing, a few song lyrics and my muses woke up so they'll be helping from now on. *Grins* Read and enjoy!

**The Great Alternate Universe, Veggie Swap!**

{Chapter III: The Cemetery Organ}

Yamcha flew as fast as he could towards Goku's house, knowing he was probably being scolded by Chichi at around this time.

He managed to make it to their front lawn just as Chichi yelled:

"No more buts! You march to your room right now young man, and I don't want to see you down until I say!" She was sending Gohan to study in his room. Yamcha walked up to the door and knocked in what he hoped was a polite manner. There were a few yells and shuffling sounds, which joined together in a strange choir before Goku answered the door.

"Oh, hey Yamcha! I thought you were busy training today. Hey, are you okay?" He had noticed how pale Yamcha seemed. "Did you get on the wrong end of Vegeta again?" Yamcha looked from Goku, back in the direction of Capsule corp. and back again, his face a mask of confusion and slight fear.

"Something like that." He responded. Goku gave him a quizzical look.

"Well? What is it?"

"It's kind of about Vegeta, but I'm not sure." Goku's expression was completely puzzled now.

"What do you mean?"

"Well. I went to say Hi to Bulma today right, and when I got there Vegeta wasn't in the Gravity room so I was walking to the door when I just about bumped into him."

"So? He's mad at you again, right?" Yamcha shook his head, confusing Goku again.

"He said Hi, and wasn't acting like he normally does…"

"He said 'Hi'?" Yamcha nodded.

"He was wearing normal clothes, you know; T-shirt, and slacks. He was helping Dr. Briefs fix the Gravity machine. He also knew about this class I've been taking, but I haven't told anyone about it. When I told him this he freaked out!" The two looked at each other for a few minutes, stunned. Goku turned and called into the house;

"Chichi! Yamcha and I are going to Capsule Corp. I'll be back later, okay?"

"Tell Bulma Hi from me, okay?"

"Okay." He shut the door and the two of them took off.

*

Vegeta was busy looking over some papers Bulma had left on the table. He had his hands in his pants pockets and was walking around the table to look at each one. Bulma came in with a huge folder and another stack of papers. She didn't notice Vegeta until the whole stack seemed to lift of its own accord and find itself on the table, Vegeta behind it.

"Oh! Arigatou Vegeta!" He smiled at her and shoved his hands back in his pockets.

"Your welcome. What is all this, anyway?"

"Its some notes and papers on the AUTS. I found some blueprints of a chamber that maybe we could use to send you back."

"Oh, the AUMC: Alternate Universe Moving Chamber… what?" Bulma had been staring at him again.

"You listen to me went I tell you about these things?!" He shrugged.

"Only the stuff I understand. I know a lot about Dimension travel know!" He grinned at the giggle that escaped Bulma.

After a few minutes of staring over her shoulder Vegeta heard the sound of someone knocking at the front door. He started out the kitchen door to answer it when he noticed Bulma right beside him.

"Oh! You're answering it!"

"Yeah… I normally do."

"Sorry, I'm not used to you being so… nice." She went back to the kitchen table and Vegeta went and answered the door. He smiled when he saw Goku standing outside, a confused, yet still childish look on his face. The smile left Vegeta's face when he noticed Yamcha. _'Uh oh. I'm sushi!'_ Goku stepped forward into the house.

"Hey Vegeta! What's up?" Stopping himself from saying 'The sky!' or 'The ceiling!' Vegeta shrugged and motioned for Yamcha to come in.

"Nothing much."

"Hey, your power level's really high, higher than yesterday in fact. Did you take steroids or something last night?" Vegeta made a face, not wishing to point out that the smell of steroids made him (Not to mention Piccolo) throw up.

"No, Goku, I did not take Steroids." _'Oops.'_ He thought again, realising in this dimension he never called his half-brother Goku.

"Uuhh, Vegeta are you feeling okay?"

"No. That's why I'm not training." He said, before quickly going into the kitchen for Bulma's help, followed by two of his very lost, very confused friends. Bulma looked up from her work and, noticing the expressions on Gokus and Yamcha's faces, glared at Vegeta who winced and shrugged apologetically.

"Hi Goku. Hey Yamcha. What are you doing here?" She asked smiling happily.

"Bulma, is there something wrong with Vegeta?" Goku asked, looking over at the shorter Saiyan.

"I'm standing right here you know." Vegeta said automatically, wishing he hadn't at the looks all three gave him.

"Uuhh…" Goku said.

"Yes and no." Bulma said, giving in. Seeing this Vegeta hid a sigh of relief; He really hated acting like he was above everything, and (Trying) to be mean, it made him sick.

"What do you mean?" Yamcha asked, staying as far away from Vegeta as he could, knowing if Vegeta was sick he might want to beat on him for no reason at all. (Like he doesn't anyway)

"Well actually, this isn't Vegeta." The two stared at the person they both saw as the Saiyan prince they knew.

"Who are you then?" Goku asked seeming oblivious to the fact he should be scared.

"Son Vegeta." Vegeta responded. Goku looked confused again, he turned to Bulma.

"I thought you said this wasn't Vegeta. And why have you taken my surname?"

"Goku let me explain. This is Vegeta, but from another Dimension, A parallel Universe. Do you understand?" Yamcha nodded, Goku shrugged. Vegeta looked about ready to double over laughing.

"He never understood it either." Vegeta gasped.

"Who?" Goku asked.

"You, from my dimension. We gave up trying to explain it a few days afterwards!" He laughed. This startled Yamcha and Goku who had never heard Vegeta laugh with actual humour in his tone before.

"You… your really not Vegeta, are you?" Goku asked. Vegeta shrugged and shook his head.

"Yes and no. I am, but I'm from another dimension, so I'm not the Vegeta you know." Goku held his head in his hands.

"My head hurts."

"Gomen." Goku looked up, startled. "What?" He shrugged.

"I'm just surprised you apologised." He said. Vegeta made a face.

"Well yeah, it's not entirely my fault but it is some. So I apologised. I do it a lot at home to." He gave a smirk at this, which held more of Goku's grin than their Vegeta's non-humorous twitch.

After a few more minutes of explaining Bulma finally managed to calm everyone down.

"So you aren't going to blow me up for no reason?" Vegeta stared at Yamcha, before punching him playfully on the shoulder.

"Why would I want to do that?" Yamcha rubbed his shoulder, which didn't hurt, just felt weird.

"No reason."

"There's a bad excuse." Yamcha found himself laughing and quickly stopped himself. He started again when he saw Goku's grin on Vegeta's face. Vegeta frowned when he laughed the second time. "What?"

"Sorry, but you do look funny grinning like Goku." Goku perked up at this.

"Hey Vegeta, how come your so different from our Vegeta?" Vegeta shrugged.

"Guess it has something to do with me coming to earth when I was about 6 and growing up with you. Like brothers." His got stares from the two of them again. Bulma repeated the story Vegeta had told her earlier, pointing out the differences between the two as calmly and rationally as she could.

"So your like my brother? Cool!" Goku said. Bulma and Yamcha rolled their eyes. Vegeta laughed again and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I am. We've thought so too for about thirty years, so why not?"

*

It was much later when Dr Briefs and Bulma were down in the lab, trying to find a way to send a message to Vegeta's dimension in an attempt to get the two of them swapped back. Though Bulma was a lot more busy writing, and rewriting her theories on 'Moving' and 'Transportation'.

The last time they'd spent this much time on the AUMC and the AUTS was about a year or so ago before Trunks was born, when Bulma had found the blueprints of the AUTS hidden deep in her fathers library and had decided to build it. Gohan had shown up and pointed out there were two sides to the blueprints, which was why the machine didn't work first time round.

Goku and Vegeta were hanging out, while Yamcha had left a while back still having his aerobics class to go to. Goku was really enjoying thinking of Vegeta as his brother, and was listening to the older Saiyan's stories of their many different Adventures, not yet been made by those in this dimension.

"In this dimension the only adventures we've been on were to find either the Dragonball's or to fight bad guys!" Goku laughed as Vegeta had finished the tale of how he and Goku had found a Tyrannosaur nest and had played with the babies before running for their lives when the mother showed up. Vegeta sniggered slightly.

"You have no idea what you've been missing out on! We've been on more adventures where it was just good harmless fun, then going into battle. No matter how much we like fighting." He added as he saw the look on Goku's face.

"Why don't you tell me another one?" Goku seemed to have fallen in love with Vegeta's stories of silliness, exploration and joy.

The older Saiyan grinned as a thought came to him.

"How about I tell you about our music?"

"Your music?"

"Yeah! You and I have always written songs about certain things that happened to us, like when we went diving and found the whale's breeding ground, or the time when we found piccolo. There's also our favourite one about when we travelled to the arctic! We made a band, the three of us. The 'Alien Brothers Trio', we called ourselves."

"We sing songs? In public?!"

"That's generally what bands do, Goku." At the dizzy expression on his friend face Vegeta laughed. He then poked Goku's shoulder. "Wanna hear the first time we made a song?" Goku grinned and nodded, causing him to laugh again.

"Long ago, when we'd only just met Bulma, we all got together on Halloween. We'd just finished Hollow's Eve Scare – kind of like Aprils fools, only more creepy – and were all dressed up in our various costumes…

--Flashback--

Vegeta ran his hand through his hair, now much shorter thanks to Bulma, the fashion whiz. He and the green haired teenager were standing outside of Capsule Corp., waiting for Goku, who was inside putting on his costume.

Though he found it strange to now have short hair, Vegeta actually liked it. Yamcha had seen it earlier and had called him 'Voltz' causing everyone to laugh hysterically. But he liked the nickname.

Bulma was dressed in a White gown, a hood covering her face, which donned White makeup. This was her version of a ghost, and, in Vegeta's opinion, looked a lot more realistic then a sheet with holes in it. But of course Bulma had a lot more imagination then a 10 year old so he wasn't at all surprised. He himself wore the opposite of a Black hooded poncho over Black tights and boots. His face had twin Black streaks on his cheeks, with circles under his eyes. He was pretending to be a mixed version of his and Bulma's idea of the Bogeyman. Of course if no one guessed that he'd tell him or her he was a Black shadow.

Yamcha was nowhere to be seen, presumedly hiding out until Halloween was over. Though they guessed he might have used the materials Bulma had given him to dress up as a prince. Goku had said that that would suite him.

"I don't think you suite being a shadow, Vegeta."

"Well let's put it this way, as a shadow I might get my face on my foot!" The two laughed.

"Veggie-face, your such a goof-ball!"

"At least I'm not a pumpkin."

"True."

The 14 and 17-year-old – Vegeta being the oldest – turned to see a great orange blob exit capsule corp.

"I like pumpkin." Mutters Goku, dressed up as a pumpkin with the top part on his head like a hat. The two older kids laugh.

Later Bulma swore she saw Yamcha – conveniently dressed as a prince – and had run off after him. The two boys had found themselves, a little later, in the cemetery behind the old church building.

"I bet their's still an organ in there!" Said Vegeta, his love for music instruments driving him. Goku only shuddered and latched onto his older brothers arm.

"I don't like this place, its creepy."

"All the more reason we should go inside. Come on!" The now shorthaired Vegeta took his brother in through the open doors of the church building (Much smaller than a modern one) and through into the hall.

All around them the moon shone in through painted windows, and cracks in the wall. The roof was half gone and all around were old, cracked and smashed wooden benches. It was like walking through a door into another time period. The two half-brothers simply stood and gaped at the new 'world' around them.

"Oh wow!" One of them – not too sure which – gasped out. Goku then started exploring, looking all around the place and gaping up at the stained windows.

Vegeta smiled at the younger ones enthusiasm as he went over to one of the benches and ran his gloved hand over the smooth woodwork.

"Hey Nii-Chan?" Vegeta looked up to see little Goku (Only about 11 years old, and shorter than most boys his age) standing on top of the preaching platform. His hand was resting on a large wooden box, inside of which were a few benches. "Is this the choir box?"

Earlier that year Vegeta had been reading all about churches. He loved learning all about historical buildings and different instruments, and could read music fairly well despite the fact that he'd never played a single instrument all his life.

The older Saiyan brother smiled at Goku – whose name was Kakkarot, but neither liked the name and left it as Goku – and nodded.

"Yep, that's right. Now if that's the choir box, and that's the pulpit," He pointed to a broken down raised platform in the middle of the main platform. "Then where's the organ?" Goku looked thoughtful before a light seemed to turn on behind his eyes and he raced across the platform.

"Here it is! Here it is!" He cried, jumping up and down and pointing into the shadows where a faint gleam revealed the large pipe organ.

Vegeta laughed and made his way through the rows of pews up to the platform and to the organ. There he found that seat could open up revealing a little storage space with a few sheets of music in it.

He pulled out a fairly preserved piece of music and dusted off the organ.

"Can you play it?" Goku asked from where he stood, watching his brother in wonder. Vegeta grinned at him, winked and gave thumbs up.

He then began to play the notes as well as he could on the old organ. There was much groaning in protest from the ancient instrument, and the sheet music wasn't very easy to read both in this light and through the grime, but Vegeta played as best he could.

"_Alone in an old room,_

_Singing softly to my tune_

_Breathing deep,_

_Ancient speech_

_Listen now to my song_

_Far across the misty hills,_

_Beyond dreams of my will_

_Silence takes me further,_

Than my song can show 

_Follow my voice_

_Follow my sound_

_Through the ancient places bound_

_Follow my song_

_Follow it far_

_Past the ancient altars door_."

Goku clapped happily as Vegeta finished and grinned at him somewhat sheepishly. He was somewhat surprised that he was able to play so well, and even more so when he began to sing. But the words on the sheet were dimmer than the music itself, not to mention Vegeta knew that he'd made the whole thing up there and then.

Happy the two played on the organ until Bulma and Yamcha found them, and dragged them off to the Halloween party that Bulma had cut Vegeta's hair for.

--End Flashback--

"Ever since then we've written songs and wrote music, forming our own band, only a while after finding Piccolo. Our favourite song, our 'fans' and ours, is from when we travelled to the arctic. 'Two Saiyan Popsicles and a Hysterical Green Man'!"

Goku stared at his friend, startled. The story, and the great leap of difference between this dimension and Veggie's were quite astonishing.

"I can't believe you can sing!" Vegeta laughed.

"Neither can I!" The two laughed like the old friends they were.

*

Down below Bulma listened to the laugher and couldn't help but smile. It was nice to have Vegeta being so friendly and kind, though she knew that he wasn't truly their Vegeta. And as all good things come to an end, this Vegeta would soon have to leave.

Though she couldn't help thinking of how great it would be for him to stay, if only a little longer. But no, that would be somewhat cruel to those of his dimension, having to put up with her Vegeta.

Sighing she returned to her research, hoping to find some way of getting through to Veggie's dimension.

-

Verse 1

It was winter, and the ground,

Was covered, in snow! (Snow!)

It was winter, and ice,

Was in the air! (The air!)

Bridge 1

Went on down South,

Further than before,

Went on down South,

Where the snow falls more...

Bridge 2

And that's were, we became...

Chorus

Two Saiyan Popsicles,

And a hysterical green man!

Two Saiyan Popsicles,

Frozen above the snow!

Two Popsicle fighters,

Shivering in wind!

A hysterical green man,

Rolling in the snow!

Two Saiyan Popsicles,

And a hysterical green man!

Verse 2

Flying over the oceans,

Looking for some fun.

Looking for a place,

To spend the winter sun.

Bridge 1

Spoken Rap

I don't know about you,

But this place is kind of cold.

_Nonsense!_

_The winters just getting old!_

**Well I'm frozen down to my toes,**

**All the way back to my nose!**

_Nonsense!_

_You'll be fine, once we play a game,_

_Catch the snowball, Popsicle man!_

Chorus

Verse 2

Bridge's 1 & 2 x2

Chorus x2

Two Saiyan Popsicles,

And a hysterical green man!

Two Saiyan Popsicles,

And a hysterical green man!

Two Saiyan Popsicles,

And a hysterical green man!

(Fade out)

A/N: Sorry, I couldn't help putting the song in there! Goku = Orange/Underline, Piccolo = _Green/Italics_ and Vegeta = **Purple/Bold**.

Ken: She spent two hours writing and putting this together… -_-' Oi…

Knuckles: Both songs 'Two Saiyan Popsicles and a Hysterical Green Man', and 'Cemetery Organ', are written by Asabeth_blue.

A_B: *Grinning happily* I tried singing The Alien Popsicle Song (Shortened version of the name) to my sister. She left before I even finished the chorus the first time!

Ken: Azzy, we won't even let you sing it to us at all. It's a wonder Leah didn't just leave you to it without hearing the first few words!

A_B: *Scowl* How rude!

Knuckles: Next instalment coming soon…


	4. Story Time!

A/N: Thankyou to all those who reviewed my work; Thanks to you I now actually have a plot! I would like to thank **Hyper Kage** who has given me some wonderful suggestions, which I will try to work into the story, and also to **Syaoran's Blossom** and **Son Natari**, who gave me even more ideas!

Knuckles: Yeah, thanks to you this might be the longest story A_B's ever written.

Ken: Not including 'Paladin Destined' which she swears is going to be a two-part storyline with lots of chapters in each 'book'. *Sighs*

A_B: Also I'd like to say to **Syaoran's Blossom**: The only reason I was able to get these parts out so fast is because I started writing about two school holidays ago and only finished the third part two days ago. -_-' Yeah I know, shame, shame… you have all permission to yell at me for not sending this out sooner. (More reviews does not = Story. Time and boredom = Story = Updating!)

Ken: A_B started writing this as _'The best DBZ Veggie Swap story ever'_ because she was really bored when she came up with the title.

Knuckles: Apparently she was right. People love this! 0.o is there something wrong here, cause this is the stupidest thing she's ever written and it's her most famous!

*There are sounds of muffling and a door slamming*

A_B: I shoved them in the closet. It's the only way I could stop the authors note carrying on all story. This piece took longer to make because of the research. Arigatou!

**The Great Alternate Universe, Veggie Swap!**

{Story Time: Of Dimensional Plains and their Histories}

In the year A.V. (After Vegeta-sei) 00, a small ship carrying a Saiyan child (Third class) landed on a planet by the name of E-arth.

E-arth, to the Saiyan's, or Earth to the planets inhabitants, was not aware of the small ship landing in the mountains of a place called Japan. The child inside was the son of a great warrior by the name of Bardock, who was a fighter as well as an inventor, as all Saiyan's were taught to be. The child's name was Kakkarot.

An elderly man who lived out in the mountains found him. His name was Gohan. The elderly man was quite startled by the discovery of a little boy, possessing a tail. But despite this he took in Kakkarot and named him Goku (Because new-borns can't speak, doncha know?)

One day while out for a walk Goku/Kakkarot leapt away from his 'grandfather' and fell down and hit his head. Thus giving him amnesia. The only way, however, that anyone could tell was when Goku became more docile and listened to every word his grandfather told him, instead of fighting back and being rebellious.

Also, in A.V. 00, Goku's true father, Bardock, had gained the ability to see into the future, though quite by accident, from a planet called Kanassa.

He saw the destruction of Vegeta-sei, by Frieza's own hand, and had tried to warn his friends and family, too little too late.

He finally took matters into his own hands and flew up into the atmosphere to fight Frieza and his followers, alone.

He died seeing, in the future, Frieza's destruction at the hands of his own child.

*

In the 'true' timeline before Bardock returned from Meet-Sei, where his crew was killed, by the Gyunyu force (AKA Frieza's personal fighters), Vegeta-Ouji was on a returning mission aboard Frieza's personal ship. He was kept there, aboard the ship through the whole destruction of Vegeta-sei. Vegeta was later informed that a sudden meteor shower had destroyed Vegeta-sei.

Thus he had grown up to become one of Frieza's best fighters along with Bardock's oldest son Radditz, and Vegeta-Ou's right-hand man; Nappa.

Later Radditz went to the Planet earth to find his Ototo Kakkarot, and instead found Goku, one of the strongest Z-fighters of Earth. Now the Z-fighters are basically a group of people with extraordinary powers, who fight any enemy the 'normal' fighters cannot. So giving them the name Z-fighters, since they are usually used as a last resort, as so signified by the letter Z.

Goku had grown up out in the wilderness until, at the age of 11, had bumped into Briefs Bulma, daughter of Dr. Briefs, inventor of the Dino-caps. The two had then gone on their first adventure together in search of the seven Dragonballs. On their way they had met such unlikely people as Oolong the shape shifting pig, Yamcha the desert bandit and his shape-shifting friend Puar, The Ox-king and his daughter Chichi, as well as Master Roshi, inventor of the Kamehameha wave and known for his unique style of training, also known as Mutenroshi.

Upon returning from that adventure, after having his tail cut off by Puar, turning into a pair of scissors, and the defeat of Kaiser Pilaf, Goku trained under master Roshi with Krillin. The two entered the Tenkaichi Bodoukai numerous times, and even fought once against Piccolo-Daiomo, Piccolo's father, the Demon king. After that battle Piccolo-Daiomo had spit out an egg, containing baby-Piccolo who held the memories of his father. Both Piccolo and Goku had become enemies on, and maybe even before, that very day.

Goku also trained under Teinshinhan, or Tien. A strange three-eyed man, who is good friends with a doll-like person named Choutzu.

Now, when Radditz shows up, the two team up, for the first time, and defeat him, accidentally giving away their story of the earth Dragonballs. The small device on Radditz's ear, which can read energy levels, was also a communicator. Vegeta-Ouji and Nappa were on the other end listening in the whole battle. The two travel to earth, taking a whole year to do so from their station at one of Frieza's planets, while Goku travels along Snake-way and trains under Kaio-Sama.

In the end Nappa is defeated and Vegeta heads off, saying that according to rumour there are other Dragonballs on Namek-sei, where Piccolo's own kind lived.

Piccolo-Daiomo was actually a part of Kami, a lost Namek who travelled to earth all alone and became guardian of the earth. Causing him and Piccolo the second to be joined as one, in a spiritual way.

Mr. Popo, friend to Kami and keeper of the gardens of Kami's lookout, showed Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan, Goku's son, the ship, which brought Kami to Earth.

The three travel to Namek, and are soon followed by Goku.

To make a long story short Goku became Super-Saiyan for the first time to defeat Frieza before taking one of the Gyunyu's space-pods to Yardarrat-Sei, where he learned the Shuken Idou by the Yardarratt-Jin. When Frieza and his father, Cold-ou, travelled to earth they were defeated by a Saiyan youth, with the ability to go Super Saiyan. He was from the future, and had come to warn the Z-fighters of a duo of Androids created by Dr Gero, an old friend of Dr. Briefs, and member of the red-ribbon army (Which Goku fought and defeated). They are Jinzouningen Juunana-gou and Juuhachi-gou.

And so, learning that three years from the date that Mirai-Saiyan came back from the future, the Androids would appear on an island southwest of the Southern Capital

*

In the alternate timeline, where three aliens became brothers, many differences occurred.

For one thing, when Bardock returned to Vegeta-sei, Frieza had not yet kidnapped Vegeta-Ouji.

Bardock found Vegeta wandering the halls, humming to himself, just as he collapsed, falling down the stairs on his way to warn the others. Vegeta had run to help him and Bardock had told him of his premonitions. Bardock then, literally, ordered Vegeta-Ouji to escape on one of the faster pods, to circle behind Vegeta-sei and away from Frieza's ship before heading to a place called Earth. Vegeta-Ouji then promised Bardock he would take care of Kakkarot before he ran in search of the pods.

When Vegeta landed on earth, the crash however bruised and cut him badly, as well as causing him to suffer minor internal injuries, though his 'amnesia' was nowhere near as bad as Goku's. He remembered his name was Vegeta, same as his fathers, and that Kakkarot's father, Bardock had sent him here. He however did not remember that he was in any way related to Royalty, or of Frieza, the Oozaru, Nappa and other pieces of education given him on Vegeta-sei.

And so it was that Gohan found Vegeta wandering away from the Saiyan pod (Now a smear of Black in the middle of a crater) looking dizzy and possibly dying.

Gohan brought up the two lost boys as his grandchildren and told them stories and sang songs. The two loved him and each other, believing themselves to be brothers, and a family.

Unlike Goku, Vegeta had accidentally gotten his tail removed one day when he'd fallen asleep on a cliff ledge and had been carried halfway across the mountains by a large bird thinking his tail was a worm. Because of this particular incident Vegeta was actually rather clumsy, and was also the reason that a being called Biahu attacked earth. Though that is another story. Needless to say Vegeta came to own quite a few thousands of scars and bumps on his head. Not to mention quite a few enemies good or bad, seeing as he always seemed to get onto someone's bad side when meeting for the first time.

Vegeta kept it to himself that Goku was the giant-ape that had stomped their grandfather, and the two travelled the forest for quite some time before they bumped into Bulma. They then went on their greatest adventure yet (At that time), seeking the Dragonballs.

Both trained under Master Roshi (And Teinshinhan) with Krillin afterwards, though only Goku and Krillin entered the Tenkaichi Bodoukai the first time, because Vegeta had gotten a little 'distracted' by an elderly couple who in turn caused Vegeta to be the source of the appearance of one of the groups first enemies; Biahu. (I told you he had trouble with first impressions!)

When Goku fought Piccolo-Daiomo Vegeta, who had been nursing a headache at the blows given him earlier, had come across Piccolo's egg. He then took it with him, and brought up Piccolo himself, teaching him of life and love. Which is how come Piccolo was a little closer to him than he was to Goku, though despite the repressed memories loved them both, as a younger brother should.

Piccolo was actually brought up on a farm with an elderly lady, who was greatful for his help seeing as she was loosing her sight. Vegeta and Goku often visited and took care of Nana-Grey (Grandmother of the forest) until she passed away.

When Radditz showed up in search of Kakkarot he landed at Master Roshi's before Vegeta showed up just in time to take Gohan away from him in one swift movement.

Needless to say Radditz was shocked when he turned to punch the 'enemy' and found himself looking at a face which very closely resembled Vegeta-Ou (If not for the haircut and lack of facial hair). He of course put two and two together (Rather hard in any sense for him) and realised this was Vegeta-Ouji. Of course Vegeta simply gave him a blank look and scolded him for trying to hurt his half-nephew. (Yes I mean that as it sounds, Vegeta was known for his knack in scolding people, much like Bulma)

Later Nappa showed to see whether or not Radditz's report on finding Vegeta-Ouji, and then killing Goku/Kakkarot (By accident mind you) was true. Piccolo, Gohan, Yamcha, Tien, Choutzu, Goku (Resurrected by the Dragonballs), and Vegeta then defeated him. Only Piccolo, Tien and Choutzu were killed in the battle when Nappa transformed into the Oozaru. At this time Goku had transformed into a Supersaiyan, destroying Nappa's communicator in the process of destroying his Oozaru form. Now you know why Tien died…

Vegeta got the information out of Nappa about the Namekian Dragonballs and that Frieza would go in search of them. Memories from a long ago fight forced Vegeta to remember the ruthless killer Frieza and Bardock's predictions. Then Vegeta, Bulma, Gohan and Krillin journeyed off to Namek-sei, while Goku stayed back at Chichi's command to stay in the hospital.

There the three brothers, two going Supersaiyan, defeated Frieza (This was before Frieza threw a shot into the planet's core to destroy it as well as everyone on it) With the Dragonballs everyone was wished back and the earthlings were off home, though not before taking a short joy-ride and finding Yardarrat-sei, where Goku and Vegeta both learned a few new fighting moves and Goku learned his Shuken Idou move.

They had come back to earth and tried to relax after the estranged journey, with Frieza gone entirely they hadn't had to worry about Mirai-Saiyan's showing up to help them. Though they did have a little bit of trouble when both Cold-Ou and his son Coola showed up and tried to destroy the earth in the name of their son and brother, Frieza.

*

So now you know. Though the two timelines are different slightly there are simply some events, which are inevitable and others, which didn't actually need to happen.

Now we return to our story, where both Vegeta's have swapped places. In one timeline Mirai-Trunks, Vegeta's son from the future, had come to kill Frieza (Again) and warn them of the Androids. In the other the trio and their Z-fighter friends had defeated Cold and Coola themselves.

Now to explain this we'll have to go to the different dimensions of the Mirai timeline. You see: in one Mirai timeline Trunks' mother, Bulma, created a time machine which he then used to travel in time to fight Frieza and bring the news. In another… Trunks died before the time machine was finished. So stricken at having lost her son that Bulma did not finish the machine until much later…

In the Mirai timeline we know that Gohan had knocked Trunks out in an attempt to keep him safe while he fought the Androids in the rain, alone, with only one arm. In the alternate timeline Gohan had not thought of this and both had been ganged up on and killed.

Though as I said before, some events were just _supposed_ to happen, and time travel is one of them. I mean, how else do you think Bulma got the blueprints for the AUTS in the first place, in both dimensions? That's right! Mirai-Bulma had fixed the time machine in one timeline to travel not only through time, but through dimensions as well. Though unlike her son who went right up to the Z-fighters to give his message, Bulma left the blueprints of an inter-dimensional machine in an attempt to help those of her dimension to defeat the Androids. And now you know the purpose of this tale, though probably both Vegeta's weren't originally supposed to be swapped. But as we know from the 'proper timeline' when Mirai-Trunks time travelled a few things changed from him being there, and since Mirai-Bulma travelled through both time and space, a few more changes were made.

A/N: And there you go! Sorry but some people really wanted to know what was going on and I just love explaining things and answering questions!

Ken: *Muffled* She normally takes a while but at least she doesn't use too much detail.

Knuckles: *Muffled* A_B has not seen all of Dragonball and would like to apologise for any mistakes made.

Ken: *Muffled* All names of planets and some information came from dragonball-gt.com.

A_B: And now, back to our… story!


	5. Our Dear Vegeta-Sempai

A/N: Here it is, the next part to our famous story. *Grumbles* I try and be silly and people encourage me! Isn't that a bad thing?

Knuckles: Yes.

A_B: I wasn't asking you. Anyhoo, thankyou **Son Natari**, for your suggestion on the Heart medicine, I completely forgot about that! *Readers Boo* Gomen! Gomen! I think I can work around that with this chapter, though… oi…

Ken: We wish to thank **Defafaeth Mechqua** for her support.

A_B: *Blinks* Yes thankyou your reviews are… encouraging. (Not being rude!) On with the story!

**The Great Alternate Universe, Veggie Swap!**

{Chapter IV: Our Dear Vegeta-Sempai}

Vegeta sat on the steps of the gravity chamber, thinking over the past events of the day.

He'd woken up in the body of himself from another dimension, where everyone was much nicer and apparently had no clue about the Androids. He also knew that whatever had brought him into this had something to do with possibly the fact that he and his counterpart were practically in sync, or perhaps the time traveller? After all you can't travel _back_ in time without some sort of after affects. That's why it's so much easier to travel forward in time.

Despite what the others of his dimension thought, Vegeta was actually very smart, and probably knew things about science, physics and the theories of outer space and inter-dimensional travel then perhaps Bulma or her father.

He watched as Bulma and Piccolo talked like old friends, Trunks fast asleep in his mother's arms. He watched as Dr. Briefs came into the kitchen once to get some coffee before disappearing again.

Despite being near a large city all around it was quiet, and peaceful.

Just then Goku came round the chamber and stood beside the steps, looking down at Vegeta.

"What is it?" He growled.

"Why are you training so hard?"

"Because of the Androids."

"What androids?"

"The ones we have to fight at south city almost a year from now." Goku stared at him. Vegeta noticed the expression of the corner of his eye. "What? Didn't the Mirai-Saiyan-jin come from the future and tell you?" Goku shook his head. "Hmph."

"Why don't you tell me then?" Goku knelt down beside Vegeta, looking up at him like a youth waiting to hear a story from his elder. Vegeta tried to hide the feeling of slight nausea at the look on Goku's face. _'We truly believe ourselves brothers in this timeline…'_ And so he decided to make a deal, as is typical for the Saiyan no Ouji.

"Tell you what, I'll let you know about the Androids, if you promise to tell me why you keep calling me Niisan." Goku grinned and nodded.

"Agreed!" The older rolled his eyes in faint bemusement.

"Two years ago Frieza, who had become a cyborg by now, came to earth with his father Cold-Ou. We had all been travelling along the ground to their ship to try and fight them. We being me, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha and Bulma, who'd invited herself along. Also Oolong and Puar who just happened to follow. Later Tien and Choutzu showed up.

"While we were trailing along the ground to hide our power levels from being seen a young Saiyan appeared and fought Frieza's men. He then took down him and his father. Later we all followed him to the exact spot where Kakkarot would land. Two hours later he did land. The youth and him went away from us and both turned Supersaiyan; they then had a quick dual and the youth told Kakkarot of the androids. In our dimension we had decided to use the three years to train and ready for them.

"The youth left in his time capsule shortly after giving the message." The two sat in silence for a while before Vegeta seemed to hit a realisation and turned to him. "He also told us that this year, now, you were supposed to die of a heart disease. One which had no cure, though in the future there was one, and the youth brought it with him." Goku blinked.

"I had a heart attack last year but there's no disease that I know of. Maybe you should ask Bulma." Vegeta turned to him.

"What? Why should I go to that onna?"

"Well you see with all of their technology the Briefs have figured out a way to keep track of brain waves, internal and external flaws as well as different measures of health." Vegeta simply stared as Goku continued. "So with our yearly scans they can tell just how healthy we are!"

The two sat that way for a while. Was it truly possible that a disease could simply disappear because of time or dimensional travel, or was there something different about this dimension than in his?

Vegeta shook his head, reminding himself that he actually didn't care all that much about Kakkarot, and in actual fact harvested a seething lust to fight – and win – against the Chikyuu-Saiyan.

"You have to keep up your end of the bargain." Vegeta finally reminded the younger, yet taller Saiyan beside him. Goku seemed to snap out of thought and grinned up at the armour-clad Saiyan.

"Okay. You see in this dimension you were sent to earth by my father, Bardock, who was having premonitions of the destruction of Vegeta-sei. Grandpa Gohan and I found you only a few weeks or so after he found me. We grew up together, kind of like brothers." Vegeta snorted at this.

"Uh huh. Continue." Goku seemed thoughtful for a bit before he went on to explain as much as he could to his friend/brother.

--Flashback--

Bardock fell, clutching at the wounds covering his body, his friend's headband wrapped around his own head. Images of both future and past played in his mind, causing his headache to worsen.

Just then he was aware of small, yet strong arms trying to help him up off the ground. He raised his head to see Prince Vegeta crouched over him, face a mask of struggle as he tried to help the older Saiyan to his feet. The elderly scientist could only smile, as he pulled himself up using both Vegeta and the cool metal wall.

Vegeta-Ouji, known to his few friends as Veggie-kun, was his the favourite of the royal family. He loved listening to the stories told him by the elders, as well as listening to music played on other planets as well as their own. Though because of over-training as the entire royal Saiyan's were given, he was rather harsh at times. He acted a lot like his dictating father, and – some even added – a little worse.

But Bardock, as well as a few others, could see the good in the young Saiyan. If only he weren't King Vegeta's son, then maybe he could enjoy life instead of distance himself from it.

"Daijoubu ka, Bardock-sempai?" The youth asked, visibly concerned. It wasn't every day warriors; wandering in the halls opposite Recovery, fell down stairs looking half dead. Bardock nodded.

"Hai. What are you doing here, Vegeta-Ouji?" The youth smiled slightly, which looked almost, like a smirk.

"Frieza-sama said that he had a job for me, so I wanted to find out if it was a rumour or not, and get someone to go with me." To tell the truth Vegeta didn't like being bossed around by people, and he truly hated Frieza. The only way he'd even go within several feet of the monster was if someone else, someone older and more experienced, was with him.

"I see." Bardock knew that if his premonitions of the destruction of Vegeta-sei were correct then the only reason Frieza was calling for Vegeta-Ouji was to keep the boy as his own personal fighter. Bardock hated the idea of one of their own royal family being nothing but a whipping boy for that foul creature.

"Why aren't you in Recovery?" The innocent question brought Bardock back to the present. He looked to the child in front of him and couldn't help but feel a faint niggle of concern. He lowered himself to the youths level.

"I want you to listen carefully, Vegeta," Vegeta did as he was told, thinking perhaps Bardock was going to tell him of one of his adventures. "I don't know how or why, but I know that Frieza is going to destroy Vegeta-sei." The youth went very, very pale. In fact Bardock was certain he was going to be sick. "I think maybe he wants to keep you with him, so I don't want you reporting back to him. Understand?" Vegeta nodded.

"Why?" He managed to croak. "What did we do that Frieza-sama wants us dead?" The –Sama had come out of his mouth before he could stop it, as if on reflex. But Vegeta-Ouji was much too shocked to notice. Bardock smiled kindly.

"Because he's afraid of us. He's afraid that one day we're going to be so powerful, so beyond his control that we will overthrow him, and all of his army." Vegeta smirked at that, pride in his eyes. Bardock knew he mirrored that pride. "Now you and I are going to step out of rank, right now, and I want you to go to the launch pods." Vegeta looked visibly irritated at this but nodded anyway. "I want you to go around below Vegeta-sei, away from Frieza's ship. Then go to a place called earth. My son Kakkarot is there. The both of you must keep up the spirit of the Saiyan's, for everyone on the planet who will die today." Vegeta's eyes widened suddenly.

"T-today?" He looked faint. Bardock nodded.

"Now go! I'll try and get the others to fight." Vegeta nodded and, after taking one last look at the elderly Saiyan who had been his friend and teacher for so very long, ran towards the southern end of the large city/base where they lived.

It was after much trouble, and one stolen space pod later, that Vegeta found himself being launched into the atmosphere of Vegeta-sei. He could hear someone over the comlink as he tried to re-write the computer to move away from the planet, and Frieza's ship.

"You are unauthorized for launch of this pod. You will state your purpose of your actions immediately! Failure to comply will result in an act of theft and-" Vegeta was irritated.

"You idiot! Get out of there right now!" He yelled. It was said that when he yelled loud enough into a communicator he sounded almost exactly like his father. Though Vegeta didn't take this as a compliment as some people thought.

"Vegeta-Ouji?! Sir what are you doing? Master Frieza-"

"Didn't you hear? Frieza is going to destroy the planet!" There was a while of silence before the Saiyan on the other end spoke up again.

"Sir, with all due respect, why would he want to do that?" Vegeta simply gave a cry and turned off the communicator.

"Baka!" He had managed to exit the atmosphere and was doing his best to program the Bakana pod.

Looking over towards the sun of his home world his throat went dry, and his face paled yet again. There, floating high above the atmosphere of Vegeta-sei was Frieza's personal spacecraft. There were many fighters exiting the craft, which hovered where it sat. Praying to anyone on high who could hear him that Frieza's men didn't spot him, he managed to finish his work and was thrown back slightly as the small pod suddenly gave a jolt of power.

Through the eyes of a royal youth, destined to one day be king of an entire race, Vegeta watched as a ball of flame and energy buried itself into the atmosphere, and eventually the surface of Vegeta-sei. The place where he had grown up, where he'd been respected and loved – in a way different from others – and had been born, was now being torn apart, piece-by-piece, as if in slow motion.

The planet eventually lost its surface and atmosphere to its own rotation, and the core exploded. But not before millions, maybe billions of Saiyan-jinn's were thrown out into the cold, emptiness of space, burnt and suffocating, their lives ended slowly. Many voices and souls cried out in pain before an explosion rocked the solar system, and then some, creating shockwaves, which destroyed moons, a few planets, and darkened the sun. This same shockwave pushed a small space-pod into the deepest reaches of space.

It was almost a month before Vegeta-Ouji, last of the Royal Saiyan-jin, was able to get the Bakana onboard computer to head for the place called Earth.

*

Goku and Grandpa Gohan, of the eastern mountains, watched as a brightly lit comet fell to earth and landed not far from Gohan's home. Curious the elderly man lifted Goku onto his shoulders and the two set off to investigate the landing.

There they found a sorrowful site. The area around the landed 'meteor' was levelled down to a deep gorge in the land, like a hole only misshapen as if the object had been spinning wildly and bounced when it hit. The 'object' was now nothing but a smear of Black and charred metal where there had once been some kind of machine or tiny ship. Sitting beside all of this, covered in soot, rags, twigs and blood, was little Vegeta. He was looking extremely pale for a child of 6 or 7 and was shaking violently. He was covered in various cuts, bruises and unmentionable wounds. His arm looked broken, and the rags he wore were not really enough for even his small form.

The little guy tried climbing to his feet, failed, and tried again. At this time of course Son Gohan-Jiisan had put two and two together and, still with Goku on his shoulders, went to the little boy whose hair looked like a miniature dark fire in itself.

The youth looked up when he heard someone coming after he had managed to stand up, one arm twirling around tiredly, sore and numb, to help him stand. His tail twitched but bled and hang limp all the same. His left arm refused to move at all. All in all the young Saiyan was somewhat frightened and miserable through the pain and numbness of the careless and manually piloted landing. To say he was stunned was an understatement.

"Are you alright?" The kind old man asked. Vegeta looked up at him and tried to stand upright. Failing at that he sat back down – whimpering in pain as he sat on his tail – and looked up at the elderly kind face. He slowly nodded his head, trying to smile up at him, not wanting him to worry. He hadn't taken notice if the man was a Saiyan or not, and hadn't noticed little Goku/Kakkarot on his shoulders, though he did now.

"Come along then," Gohan held out his hand to the youth, hoping to help him if at least to heal. Vegeta was more intent on staring up at the messy haired youth, who owned a particularly familiar tail. "Lets get you home." Home…

_'He looks just like Bardock-sempai…'_ this was Vegeta's last thought before he blacked out, only faintly remembering the yelp from the old man and he dived to catch the boy before he hit his head again.

--End Flashback--

"Quite a few years later when we fought Piccolo-Daiomo you found Piccolo's egg and we adopted him as our brother too. He used to live with old Nana-Grey of the forest, helping her on her farm. We've been brothers for over…30 years now!" _'He can count!'_ Vegeta thought this sarcastically as he watched Goku with a blank expression covering his face the entire time. He quirked a thin eyebrow as the tale ended and the two once again lapsed into silence.

"That was an interesting tale…" Said Vegeta carefully, remembering his own timeline as he had listened to Goku's revision. He remembered going up to Frieza and asking to be sent on a mission, but was kept up in his ship as the world below was destroyed. He also remembered all too well the horrors, which came with being a servant of Frieza-sama.

Shuddering unconsciously at the memories Vegeta noticed Goku staring blankly at the Capsule corp. building. His expression was sad and wistful.

Vegeta sighed and stood up, alerting Goku's attention as he did.

"I think perhaps I should help those Baka's with their little experiments. I want to be able to go home to my _own_ timeline thankyou." He then strutted off like the proud Saiyan no Ouji he was, and went into the main building.

Goku smiled after him and chuckled slightly.

"Arigatou Vegeta-san. Arigatou…"

*

Piccolo watched as Goku and Vegeta spoke outside the gravity room. It looked like a scene from old times, when the two would simply sit and talk. Sometimes it appeared as if the world didn't exist, and whatever stories or theories they were conversing on were suddenly the entire universe to them. He remembered how long ago he would enjoy simply floating above their heads, or sitting up in the tree they were under, Indian-style, eyes closed in concentration as he listened to them.

He enjoyed floating above the earth in that style, it made him feel comfortable and relaxed. Not touching the earth, but being a part of it, and his surroundings.

Be gave a sigh as Vegeta headed in the direction of the side door, moving in the proud, flawless manner adopted by those who believed themselves better than everything and everyone around them.

The Namek shook his head, bemused and turned to look into the small library just beside the living room, and the front hall where he'd been standing. There were books of poetry, albums, fantasy stories, journals and a few files of experiments and songs.

Piccolo went through, smiling fondly at a picture of him and his brothers all standing together onstage for one of their gigs. They never played for too many people, Him and Vegeta not enjoying being around crowds and such, though they always did their best for each song. He himself was on the drums while Goku alternated between the guitar and the Keyboard, and Vegeta on lead guitar.

He soon found himself standing just behind Vegeta, about to enter the Briefs' laboratory.

"Do you not have someplace else to be, Namek?" Vegeta snapped. Piccolo ignored the words and stared at the back of his former brothers head.

"That all depends."

"On what?" It's not like Vegeta was interested, just trying to pretend that Piccolo wasn't there through verbal tactics. It wasn't working, and he knew it, making him irritated.

"On whether or not I'm needed here or someplace else." Vegeta slowly turned and stared at the green-skinned man behind him, puzzled. Shrugging it off the two went down into the lab.

~*~*~*~

"I've got it!" Bulma suddenly leapt out of her seat, sending it crashing backwards and almost tripping up Goku. Everyone jumped about a foot in the air and turned to stare at Bulma in shock.

"Got what?" Dr. Briefs asked his daughter carefully.

"I know how to program the AUTS to send a message into Vegeta's timeline about the AUMC! Of course first we're going to have to make sure that they have a computer the same as ours, and blueprints for the AUMC-"

"We do." Vegeta interrupted her, a smile on his face. He winked when she looked over at him. "I knew you'd come up with something!"

The small group of four cheered and set to work rallying up a message to send through into another dimension, as well as bits and pieces to build up the AUMC.

Bulma hooked up the AUTS to the main computer and made sure that nothing of important was on it, as well as making copies of everything that was. She then set the controls on the AUTS to zero in on the dimensional rift, which had caused the 'Move' between the two Vegeta's.

"Now," She said as her father finished readying the computer and she fiddled around inside the AUTS. "All I need to do is reverse the micro-streams and build up a resistance to the vortex pull and the scatter pulses… then we should be fine!" Goku gave her a blank look.

"Just what exactly will it do?"

"Well…" Bulma looked at the mess of wires between the AUTS and the computer. "With this set up we should be able to send something akin to E-mails through to Vegeta's dimension. Then there'll be a five or ten minute delay before they receive the message and if the computer system doesn't blow a fuse or go into a sort of meltdown then maybe they might be able to send us a reply!"

"Oh… good!" Goku grinned. Everyone else either rolled their eyes or chuckled.

Now the AUTS was probably once a convertible car, which Bulma had opened up, added bits to, and tried putting it back together, and not necessarily in that order or at once.

There was now a triangular object on the back, a small, flat dome for a hood and the seats had been taken out, the doors sealed and the drivers control's reconstructed. All in all it looked like she was trying to revamp a car which no seats.

The AUMC was your usual large cylinder large enough to hold a single person, with a large doorway covering one side.

Together they were the most powerful, most dangerous things Bulma had ever created (This timeline or another) and so they had to be very secretive and careful with the machines, which would probably some day be of much use. Though today they were probably more useful then anyone could ever imagine. Though you first have to imagine how totally pissed off Vegeta-Sempai is right now in another dimension, to be able to imagine the extreme importance of the two machines.

A/N: Hi, me again. This one took a little longer due to 'writers block'. I've got a vague idea of what to do but unfortunately I can't seem to get it down on paper.

To those of you still reading this, don't worry. The next part will be up within a few days or so!

Knuckles: To those of you out there who actually like this story: Don't get your hopes up. A_B has entered her 'slow stage' again.

Ken: She gets into one of these every now and then after having a large burst of inspiration. This happened when she wrote 'Paladin Destined' which she gave up writing about a year ago.

A_B: I didn't give up! I just… took a break.

Ken: Whatever. Don't do it with this one, okay?

A_B: Okay, sure. *Grumbles*

Knuckles: Azzy is spiralling down again! Quick, cheer her up!

(Malaysian Vibrating Plushie) Pichu: Rrr, Rrr (R&R)


	6. Final Countdown

A/N: The only trouble I had with this part was getting myself hyper enough. Fortunately one raid of the kitchen, and spinning around to inane music was all it took. And its not even noon yet!

K&K: *hold up signs, which read: 'Have mercy on our souls' and 'Help us!'*

A_B: *Giggling insanely, still spinning, despite the fact she doesn't have one of those chairs*

Pichu: Piii~

**The Great Alternate Universe, Veggie Swap!**

{Chapter V: The Final Countdown}****

"Are you ready?" Bulma looked over at her father. Behind him Vegeta and Goku were pulling together a strange looking machine-like chamber. It wasn't completely underway but they were both building as fast as they could.

Her father nodded, finishing off the short message and saving it into file marked 'Swap Vegeta'.

She nodded back and proceeded to power up the machine she was in.

"Alright, commence the countdown!" Vegeta and Goku looked up from their work, ready to use their super speed to grab Dr. Briefs and Bulma if either machine exploded, or… anything, actually.

"5… 4…" The mechanized voice droned quietly from the main computer. "…3…2…"

Everyone crossed their fingers, and Bulma closed her eyes.

"…1…0."

…

Nothing happened.

It took about a minute before everyone let out the breaths they'd been holding, and Bulma looked as though she might pick up the AUTS and fling it through the wall. The two Saiyan's didn't doubt that she could, and probably would.

"I don't believe it." Everyone turned to Dr. Briefs.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked, confused. The older man pointed to the computer.

"It worked!" There were a few seconds of silence before everyone cheered.

"I knew you could do it!" Vegeta hugged Bulma happily. Goku jumped up and down, cheering loudly while Dr. Briefs marvelled at the work they had managed to achieve.

~*~*~*~

Bulma blinked in confusion, and then blinked again.

"What the…?" She wondered aloud.

Just then Piccolo and Vegeta came down into the Laboratory. Vegeta looked irritated and Piccolo was looking a mixture of amused and sorrowful.

Vegeta went over to where she sat at the main computer, blinking at it in confusion and shock.

"What are you staring at, Onna?" Vegeta snapped her out of her funk and she turned to look at him.

"I think your friends, from your dimension, have managed to send us a note."

"No way! Truly?" Ignoring Piccolo Vegeta scowled at his 'wife'.

"Then open it already." The blue haired woman complied; opening the file marked 'Swap Vegeta'.

The image, which showed up, was with a blue background and yellow writing, probably due to the 'journey'. Unfortunately it was also written backwards.

"This might… take a few minutes." Vegeta couldn't wait that long. He leaned over Bulma's head and read allowed:

"We are going to use the AUMC, place yours in the southwest corner. Time at 6. From Bulma." He moved back, leaving the other two stunned.

"That must mean that Niisan's alright!" Piccolo cheered. Vegeta stared at him before he rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Piccolo, why don't you go and get Goku and move the AUMC from the garage. Vegeta… maybe you'd like to help?" Vegeta either hadn't heard or was ignoring her. He was looking over the notes Dr. briefs was working on. "Nani mo…"

"We'll be right back, okay Bulma."

"Domo Arigatou Piccolo-san." The green-skinned man left, leaving the three 'geniuses' in the laboratory.

~*~*~*~

Dr. Briefs and Bulma had almost finished fixing up the wiring in the bottom panel of the AUMC, when Goku and Vegeta started to put the final stages on the actual chamber. It wasn't too hard, being that the Brief's already had all the tools and supplies, and that the two being Saiyan's, able to go super, were quick and accurate in whatever they did.

"There. Now when we hook up the neural transistors, the chamber will be able to pinpoint the timeline, and correctly swap both bodies accurately." Dr. Briefs nodded, proud of his daughter.

"Bulma, could I ask how come we only swapped minds?" Vegeta asked from where he was holding a side panel steady while Goku attached it carefully to the rest of the chamber. The blue haired one looked once again thoughtful. She shrugged slightly.

"I'm not to sure. It might have been due to various brainwave patterns at the time, or probably visual and audio clarity. I honestly believe, however, that the two of you might have just been acting identically in both dimensions, even for a short length of time. Though perhaps it might have just been a fluke… oh well…"

Vegeta smiled and helped Goku wield the last stages of the chamber, using their superhuman strength, and heat from tiny Ki blasts.

*

Elsewhere Yamcha was wondering down the street whistling to himself, wondering if he should visit Capsule Corp. again. He actually liked having Vegeta like this, as a friend instead of a friendly enemy. Though Yamcha is one who _knows_ that good things don't last, and so wasn't truly expecting to find he wasn't wanted at Capsule Corp. Though it couldn't hurt to drop in and say 'hi' once more before he headed off home.

He was thinking of Puar, who was probably waiting for him, worried. Perhaps he could tell her of the days events when he got home, but for now he wanted to see the end of the tale.

~*~*~*~

"So this will be able to send me back?" Vegeta asked, though not with much hope that the others could notice. Bulma only nodded, still busy hooking up the AUTS with the AUMC, so that their calculations could be more accurate.

"In about an hour you'll be on your way home." She clarified. Vegeta grunted and nodded.

Piccolo and Goku sat side by side on the bench in the laboratory. Goku looked in deep thought while Piccolo watched Vegeta and Bulma carefully.

"Do you think this will work, Ototo?"

"I don't know Goku. Perhaps. I mean, Bulma's really smart and her counterpart from Vegeta's dimension was able to send us a note, so…" Piccolo trailed off. Goku only sighed and seemed even more confused.

"I think," He started quietly, alerting his brother's attention. "That if this doesn't work then maybe this Vegeta would be able to tell us more about these androids."

"What Androids?"

"He said to me that the reason he's been training so hard is because in his dimension someone from the future came and told them about two androids, who will arrive somewhere in south city, about a year from now." The two seemed thoughtful.

"Well," Piccolo ventured. "Maybe there are no androids here, but if there are we should be getting ready for them too. Though maybe we should try our best to try and locate them first." Goku chuckled.

"Just like old times, when we would go off and 'accidentally' find out about smugglers, or thieves, and then give them a surprise by going into action!" The two chuckled, though half-heartedly.

"I miss Nii-Chan…" Piccolo murmured suddenly. Goku looked at him, brow raised. Neither of them had called their brother that for quite a while now.

"Yeah I know, Bro. But don't worry. Wether it be today or sometime in the near future, we'll get Niisan back! I swear it!"

"Please don't." The two looked at each other and laughed again.

Bulma watched the two youngest of the Son brothers as they talked and laughed. It was almost like old times, except in 'old times' Vegeta wasn't strutting about, all royal like, and making a comment every now and then about either their skill, time or the machines themselves.

It appeared as though nothing could please the 'Great' Saiyan no Ouji, as he strutted about as if the world was his. Bulma had to resist the urge to slap him, though that probably wasn't a very good idea either…

~*~*~*~

In both Dimensions the AUMC and the AUTS were wired up together and then hooked up to the main computer. The coordinates were set and the clock struck five to six.

Both Vegeta's were placed into the AUMC (With much complaining from one in particular), the small plug-tabs – or neural transistors – were stuck to their foreheads, and the door was closed.

A few buttons were pressed and the clock chimed 6 just as a humming sound filled the room.

Both Bulma's pressed the button and the last countdown began.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0…"

There was a flash of purple yellow light, and something akin to lightning or electricity sparked and circled around the chamber. There was a sound like a thousand kettles whistling and then a great clunk.

Smoke surrounded the chamber and very slowly the sounds died down.

And then the lights went out all over the city.

After the smoke had cleared, and the faint banging sound had subsided, Goku in both dimensions pointed a flashlight at the AUMC. The small group slowly moved forward and Bulma slowly opened the door, releasing steam and smoke from inside.

"Vegeta?" She asked.

They all looked in and…

…

~*~*~*~

Vegeta opened his eyes in confusion, no longer being able to hear the hum of machinery, or the countdown… or anything for that matter.

Everything around him was silent, and bright. He was no longer standing in the Alternate Universe Moving Chamber; instead he was being pulled very, very fast, backwards, through a strange vortex. All around him were streaks of neon colour, and flashes of large spots of darkness.

Though he felt the very faint sensation of being pulled, and saw with his eyes that he was, it still felt as though he were standing on solid ground.

Suddenly, to his astonishment, he watched as he passed by himself! Except that this Vegeta's hair was different, and his facial expression was definably different.

It felt as if the two were slowing down, simply staring at each other in bewilderment, watching the same face, the same body, the same eyes, yet not the same as if you you'd look in the mirror.

Then time sped up and the two lost sight of each other before they could even blink. Then, only about – what seemed to him as – a minute later, he was standing in a dark chamber, smoke and steam all around, and the tingling sensation of the small 'plugs' on his forehead.

"Vegeta?" Bulma's voice asked, as the aforementioned Saiyan took off the small tabs and suddenly had a horrible urge to start coughing and choking because of the smoke. And so he did.

"Vegeta?!" Goku reached in and pulled the spluttering Saiyan out of the chamber, letting the shorter man lean against him as he tried to catch his breath.

After a bit the coughing subsided and Vegeta looked around in confusion.

"Why have the lights gone out?" He asked stupidly. Dr Briefs chuckled slightly.

"I guess it takes more power than we thought to manifest an artificial Move."

"Uh huh. So did it work?" Goku turned to him.

"Are you going to hit me for helping you out of the chamber?" There were a few moments of silence before Vegeta burst out laughing. It took a few minutes to calm him down. In the mean time the group headed upstairs, where it was lighter.

"Gomen! Gomen!" Vegeta gasped as they exited the laboratory. He stood up straight and grinned at Goku, before he noticed Piccolo. "Ossu Ototo-Chan!"

Instantly the two younger brothers glomped their older.

"Niisan's back! Niisan's back!" The two chanted ecstatically. The three fell into a pile of laughter and glee, happy to be together again. Bulma hugged her husband as soon as his brothers let him up, kissing him joyfully.

~*~*~*~

Vegeta stood in a dark chamber, smoke and steam all around, and the tingling sensation of the small 'plugs' on his forehead.

"Vegeta?" Bulma's voice asked, as the aforementioned Saiyan took off the small tabs and suddenly had a horrible urge to start coughing and choking because of the smoke.

Ignoring this Vegeta pushed his way out and just about rammed right into Goku.

"Watch it Bakarot!" He snapped at the taller Saiyan. There were a few seconds of silence before the others started laughing.

"Oh Vegeta! You're back!" He merely scowled and followed the group up out of the laboratory.

"I suspect we may need to give an apology to the electricity company, again." Dr. Briefs said, amused.

"If that ever, ever happens again I swear I'm going to kill someone." Vegeta growled from behind Goku, who quickly moved out of the way.

After checking to make sure his hair was the right length and getting changed out of his 'ridiculous human garments', Vegeta went to the door to go out to the Gravity machine, having missed out on a full day of training in this dimension.

To his surprise, however, Yamcha was standing there on the doorstep about to knock on the door.

"Oh hey Vegeta!" He grinned up at him. "Just came by to say 'hi' again. You going soon?" Vegeta simply stared at him, abashed. Just then Yamcha seemed to have noticed his change in gear and facial expression, as he started backing away from the Saiyan no Ouji.

"No. But _you_ can start going!" Vegeta stepped out of the house, looking just as menacing as ever. Yamcha quickly flew away, struggling to avoid a random Ki blast thrown at him for good measure.

"Baka." Vegeta muttered before entering the gravity chamber.

~*~*~*~

The three brothers, and the three Briefs, all sat in the living room.

After getting changed out of the Saiyan armour and giving his son a happy squeeze, Vegeta had told them of his little adventure in the other dimension where everyone seemed to be the same except him.

"The other Vegeta said something about Androids," Goku explained after Vegeta had finished his tale.

"Yeah I know, Goku told me. Not you, well okay I do mean you, but you from the other dimension." The others stared at him for a bit.

"Same old Vegeta." Piccolo rolled his eyes.

"Can it!" Vegeta said smugly.

"I think we should be on our guard." Goku interrupted the sibling banter between his brothers.

"Goku's right." Bulma added. "The last thing we need is a surprise attack after how long you guys spent in the hospital after… you know." Goku looked about ready to faint, as did Piccolo. Both were immensely afraid of hospitals. Vegeta just shuddered.

King Cold had snuck up on them soon after they'd also being snuck up on by Cooler. It was not a good time for the Z-fighters. Many people had to be wished back after both incidents, and they had oh-so-happily found out that the Dragon was not able to instantly heal Aliens, and even then not all that well for Humans either.

"Right. Which means more work for us." Piccolo muttered.

"Yeah… but first!" Everyone turned to look at Vegeta, who was facing the ceiling, one hand, with a single finger raised, high in the air. He gave a dramatic pause before saying with a sigh: "We sleep."

Everyone groaned or laughed, shaking their heads as Vegeta pretended to snore where he lay.

~*~*~*~

Vegeta turned on the Gravity machine, only to suddenly find himself flat on the floor, held down by the immense gravity pull.

He strained and growled, pulling himself up inch by stressful inch, until he could just barely see the number of the gravity, just before he lost his grip and went crashing back down. 1003.

"Omae O Koroso!" He screamed into the night. He was not easy to please, not at all…

A/N: Nyah ha! I'm finished. Owarii! Finite! End! That's it!

Ken: Not many people will be happy.

Knuckles: Their already not too happy. The first time she wrote this chapter she left it at the part where they were looking into the machine after the lights had gone out. Not a nice place for a cliff hanger.

A_B: It's fixed! Plus I was just kidding! *Is still laughing hysterically at **Son Natari's** review*

Knuckles: I still think your nuts.

A_B: No, I'm just completely out of my mind. Thankyou for your review's and support, and thankyou for enjoying my story. I'm going to go and write some more trash now, so beware the plot holes on your way out!

All: Ja ne!


	7. Epilogue: Japanese Translations

A/N: As promised here are the translations to the random Japanese words used throughout this story. (I even had to keep this open to remember them!)

Note: Before you read any further, since most people looking at the page are just too lazy to read through the story, and come straight here. Why don't you go back and _try_ to figure out what the translations are?

Come on! It'll be fun! That's why I do it, anyways. ^_^

Okay so maybe not. Just asking. Anyhoo, on with the last instalment of…

**The Great Alternate Universe, Veggie Swap!**

{Epilogue: Japanese Translations)

(Sadly) In alphabetical order:

Arigatou = Thankyou (Domo Arigatou = Thanks a bunch!)

Baka = Idiot, Fool, or Silly

Bakana = Stupid

-Chan = Term of affection, Dear

Chikyuu = Earth

Chotto Matte = Now wait just a minute!

Daijoubu = It's all right

Daijoubu ka? = Are you all right?

Gi = Fighters Uniform

Gomen = Sorry

Gomen nasai = I am so very sorry

Gyunyu = milk, also the name given to Frieza's personal fighting force. (Who are all named after Dairy products; explaining the force's name)

Ii Kami = Good God (Ii = Good, or Great)

Itoko (-San) = Cousin

Ja ne = Later

Ja mata = See ya

Jiisan = Uncle (Also Grandfather)

-Jin = Person, or People (Saiyan-Jin = Saiyan People)

Jinzouningen = Android/Artificial Human(s)

Juuhachi-gou = Number 18 (Gou = Number)

Juunana-gou = Number 17

Kaasan = Mother

Kaiser = Emperor

Ki = Power, or the Bodies energy (Ki blasts)

Koi = Love (Short form of Koibito = Lover) Ai also means Love, though not in the context used

Konnichiwa = Hello, or Good Afternoon

Kuso = Damn

Mirai = Future (Mirai-Trunks = Future Trunks)

Musoko = Son

Nani = What

Nani mo = Never mind

Nande Kuso = what the hell? (Nande = What)

Nee (Oi/Ossu) = Hey

Niisan = Older Brother

Ohayo = Good Morning

Onegai = Please

Onna = Woman

Ototo = Younger brother

Otousan = Father

Ou = King (Vegeta-Ou = King Vegeta)

Oyasumi nasai = Good night

Saiyan No Ouji = Prince of Saiyan's (Vegeta-Ouji = Prince Vegeta)

-Sama = Term of great respect (Kind of like calling someone 'Master')

-San = Term of respect, used mostly with surname (Briefs-San)

-Sei = Planet (Shortened version of Wakusei = a planet)

-Sempai = Used as respect for anyone older than you

Shuken Idou = Goku's Instant Transmission/Instantaneous movement

Soo = Really?

Sushi = Raw fish

Suzushii = Cool

Tenkaichi Bodoukai = The World's Greatest Martial Arts Tournament

Zakkenayo = Get out of my face

Extras:

AUMC = Alternate Universe Moving Chamber (Cause you can't 'move' people physically when dealing with inter-dimensional travel

AUTS = Alternate Universe Transportation Ship

Bakarot = Rude form of Kakkarot, Goku's Saiyan-Jin name. Vegeta calls him this.

Oozaru = Giant were-ape

Piccolo-Daiomo = Demon King (Piccolo)

Veggie-Chan = My Vegeta, from the _other_ dimension

Vegeta-Sempai = the _real_ Vegeta

Capsule Corporation = Where the Briefs and Vegeta and Bulma live.

A/N: Yeah I know, all basic information. I was bored…

Thankyou for reading the silliest thing I've ever done, and liked it! I hope you write/read more great stories in the future.

Ja mata!


End file.
